Fate Apocrypha: The Great Romanian War
by Evowizard25
Summary: In one universe, Darnic's acquisition of the Grail went without a hitch. Not here. Taking the Greater Grail had dire consequences that the world had never seen before. Romania will see the greatest grail war that the world has ever seen on its soil.
1. Chapter 1

The Greater Grail.

Once formally found in Japan, away from many of the prying eyes of Europe's magus population. It contained the greatest power with its ability to warp reality and call forth beings of myths and legends. It was a marvelous thing of engineering that no living magi could hope to match. It was something they all craved for it could give them the one thing they all desired.

A wish.

If only for the price of seven servants, they could get anything they wanted. However, no magus would ever share. So the Holy Grail Wars started. It was upon the third war that things went wrong and the Greater Grail was stolen. Hidden away from the magus families.

What they didn't know was that Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, a man who's ego was as large as his name, was the one who had kept the Greater Grail hidden all these years. Just waiting for the chance to reveal it to the world, gaining true immortality and prestige by doing so. Yes it was his desire to separate himself from those insipid magi that ousted him all those years back. So he struck out against everyone in the third war, winning and taking the grail from Japan.

What he had not known was that his actions were being watched and some people were rather angry. While the age of gods had long since ended, some gods still looked upon Earth from time to time. Some of which were the Japanese deities, who still had a fondness for their home. To see a being like Darnic do as he pleased on their soil? Their godly blood boiled. While they hated the Grail War system, they would not let this offense go.

While they argued, one stepped forward and made his move. Hachiman, the god of war, reached out and tore a whole in reality inside the Throne of Heroes. Heroes and villains of all realities flooded it. When asked why he did it it, he simply smiled.

"If Darnic wishes for a war, let him have a war he will never forget."

Off to the side were the chaos gods of Greek and Norse mythology, Eris and Loki. Having crafted their own alternate wars, they were eager to watch another unfold.

Thankfully, they were happy to share their popcorn with the Japanese gods.

* * *

Darnic was a man with a plan. He had to be. He had staked his whole life on this plan. For several decades, he had thought of nothing else. He had even traded who he originally was in order to make sure that this all worked out. Everything had to be perfect. He had chosen the perfect candidate even. Yes, he would have his victory and show the world what it truly meant to face against their better.

So when he had started his summoning, he thought he had everything in order. The catalyst was set to bring for Vlad III. The infamous impaler. The man who became infamous for his legend. Here in Romania, he would reign as king. As powerful as he could be, thus ensuring he'd be able to knock out most any servant that came his way. On top of that, his noble phantasm would give him eternal life. Yes, Darnic could see him finally living forever with his new servant.

However it wasn't meant to be apparently. The moment the spell went off, before him was not Vlad the Impaler. No, before him stood someone else. It was a young man with short black hair. His blue eyes were chilling. He wore something of a mix between a normal japanese school outfit and a chinese attire with a gold and blue piece of armor around his waist. A white coat with black and blue bottom strips and a golden outline was kept in place around his waist around, held by the armor piece. A black and blue sash went down to cover his inner legs.

"I ask of you," the young man spoke formally. Even if he wasn't Vlad, he commanded attention. A natural born leader, Darnic could tell. "Are you my master?"

Darnic hesitated. Perhaps something had gone wrong. Maybe someone had given him the wrong catalyst or was this just a younger Vlad? No, he looked nothing like him. Vlad never lost his eye this young or since. Still though, he had summoned a Lancer servant. His original plans were ruined but he wasn't one to let the little things stop him.

He simply nodded, "Yes, I am your master."

"Then the contract is complete," the servant said. He moved forward. "Now, shall we look over our strategy? I'm guessing this is no ordinary grail war."

Darnic bowed before him, "Of course." While he may not be the servant he had wanted, it was always best to show your servant respect. That's how he won the previous war. Of course his servant had died anyways. As long as he kept on his good side, he'd be able to find out a few more ways to gain his immortality.

Besides, looking at his Noble Phantasms, he still was able to summon a powerful Lancer. A servants skills and Noble Phantasms were never hidden from their master. He could work with this. Yes, this could very well work in his favor. Hopefully the other summons went as expected. With that in mind, the war was as good as his.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Darnic, there was a force that wanted to crush his hopes and dreams. No, they were not with the priest of red. Nor did they affiliate with the other magus of the Clock Tower. This group was spurned on by something else. Something much more primal.

The area was that of an old abandoned warehouse. One of those that used to build and sell cars. Now it was repurposed for the new owners to be a bit more grand. To fit the necessary troops and supplies for the army. What army one would wonder? There was no war going on in Europe. It was a peaceful time at least on the surface. Underneath, there was plenty enough turmoil to start something.

Yet the man in charge of this operation cared not a bit for the affairs of Europe. His cause was lost to them. Beaten into the ground. Stomped on. It was discredited and not shown the love and loyalty it deserved. He would change that. His crisp german uniform was immaculate. He wouldn't have anything ruin this moment for him.

He walked along the catwalk as the soldiers below stood at attention. It was easy enough to find enough soldiers for this operation. Many people were destitute. Poor. Weak. They needed guidance and aid. He gave it to them. For a price of course. He stopped and stared at them. He smiled, his fangs glinting in the light.

"Friends," he started. "Brothers and sisters. I bring great news. Now is our time. The Great War has begun!"

There was a great cheering amongst the crowd. He smiled at their enthusiasm.

"For decades, we have worked our asses off to get this operation up and going. Soon the enemy will see our hardwork and perseverance first hand. We will show them that traitors are never forgiven. That they are never forgotten. The clan of Yggdmillennia will be reminded of the sound of our jackboots smashing against their doorstep. They will know fear and we will strike down this felon who so long ago, stole our ticket to victory!"

There were cheers and jeers going about the crowd. The former for him and the latter for the man of Darnic. Oh yes, that filled him with delight. The man before them could feel nothing but loathing for that name. Darnic. The man whose operation cost him the life of his dear brother. That cost them the chance at victory against the allies. He tricked them and now he was going to set things right.

"We are about to embark into a battle like no other. Fret not, for we are not alone. With us march the spirits of the greatest warriors of history. We will win this war and right the wrongs done against us. Long live the third Reich."

"Love live the third Reich." The crowd screamed. "Long live General Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled, "To our left is the Faction of Red. To our right are the Blacks. The only fitting color is of course White. Let ours, the White Faction, be truly triumphant. Seig Heil!"

"Sieg Heil!" They shouted, thrusting up their arms in salute.

* * *

**Yep, you guessed it. This is gonna be a replace servants Apocrypha fic. I've only seen one try this but it isn't that much right now. So since I'm honestly a fan of Fate Apocrypha and it's my most watched Fate series (it is actually good. Deserves more love.) I decided to try my hand at this. Who knows? maybe more will follow my lead. XD I hope you enjoy this story to come and I can't wait to hear your feedback. **

**Side notes:**

**I will release a list in the author's note in later chapters of servants of the factions and their true names. However, I like to keep my viewers guessing as for my character's identities. XD That's just how I am. **

**And yes, the nazis are at play. You didn't think Darnic could bite them and flee without any following, right? Well in this world, some did. So yes, there will be a third factions. Which means more servants and more chaos. So this is truly a war of the servants. Hope I can pull it off.**

**Until next time, take care. **


	2. Chapter 2

Roche Frain Yggdmillennia was known in the family as a brilliant golem engineer. He could create perfect golems easily, more so than many skilled and old practitioners. That made him exceptionally proud of himself and garnered a ton of praise from his family. Yet he honestly didn't care much about it aside from that pride. He was a genius, yes. However he didn't get along with regular people. It's why he preferred to spend time around golems.

Roche even had trouble with regular homunculi. Oh sure, they didn't act like people. That made them easier to be around and they were a bit more. Yet they still looked close enough that he felt odd. It didn't help that none of them shared his passion. Oh yes, some of the golem mancers were talented and inspired him. Yet none of them could really get him. So that's why he was hoping his servant would understand.

What he got? It was… a mixed bag honestly. He was certainly out there and was perfectly willing to listen to him. He even encouraged his research and ambitions. Yet he… was rather odd.

His creations however did fascinate him even if they were not all golem in nature. He was a man of intellect, but obviously no wisdom. He really had summoned a one in a million servant. If only he didn't try and convince him to be 'evil'.

"Bwahahahaha," his servant Caster cackled. His servant was certainly not the physical type. He seemed rather scrawny. It wasn't surprising. Caster's weren't known for their physical attributes. His hunched posture also pointed to his lack of physical abilities, though he could spring out of it whenever he wanted. He has a patch of scraggly brown hair on his head and a long pointy nose. The man was American by his mannerisms and wore what americans would assume was a mad scientist white coat, black shirt and greenish pants.

That or a pharmacist.

"BEHOLD!" He cried up to a machine thrice his size. "The Golemmaker-inator. Now we won't have to toil and trouble ourselves with crafting each golem by hand. We just have to set the dial to the golem we want," he moved a dial on the side to show a picture of the large heavy hitting golems. "And push this button," he pushed a button right next to it. "And presto. Instant golem."

The doors of the machine opened and out stepped one of the heavy hitting golems.

Roche's eyes widened. He didn't think it was possible. To build a golem so quickly. He cheered and smiled, "You did it, master." While he may have thought him strange, he was a genius and the only one who would listen to him. For that, he had earned the boy's respect.

Caster of Black chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh it was nothing really. I am a mad genius after all. This was child's play compared to some of my other inators."

"And do your other inators have a self destruction button?" Roche eyes the large red and highlighted button on the side of the machine.

"Huh," Caster scratched his head, looking embarrassed. "Well, it's more of a force of habit you see. When I went to school, well evil school, my old school kicked me out because my parents needed a lawn gnome and I had to live with ocelots. Don't ask. Those are two completely different tragic backstories. Well to put it short, it's just something I learned in evil school. Just something to give heroes a sporting chance when they try to stop us."

"And I keep telling him it's a bad idea but he never listens," a metallic and masculine voice spoke up. They turned their heads to see a roundish, humanoid robot walk up to them. He looked like a caricature of an old classic sitcom dad. The robot was as tall as the large golems but he had a pleasant disposition. It was honestly the reason Roche had warmed up to his Caster as quickly as he did. While Caster was great, this was something that really fascinated him. He wanted to make something like it.

"Oh shut it, Norm." Caster shook a fist. "You'll one day see my artistic talent for genius one day. Besides, we're safe here and just in case the golems go mad, it's always good to have a backup plan. If Terminator has taught me anything, besides Time Travel makes you naked for some reason, is that destroying things before they become a problem is a great solution."

"But what about the sequels?" Roche piped up.

"There are only two Terminator movies," Caster deadpanned.

"And what's the progress, Caster?" Darnic walked in with Lancer in toe.

"Ah, you're just in time to gaze upon my Golemmaker-inator!" Caster shouted, spreading his arms out wide.

"That was quite quick of you," Lancer smiled. "I would have thought it would take you a few days to complete it and here you are, done in only a matter of hours."

"I took a few breaks now and again so it's not my fastest work," Caster shrugged. "I have to be quick when I have a new evil scheme every day after all."

"Excellent work, Caster." Darnic nodded in appreciation. "With this we can now build what would normally take years in a matter of days. Any foe of ours would dread to come face us without the power of servants now."

"I'm just hoping the golems knock out a servant or two," Caster said. "Makes our job easier."

"Nonsense, Caster." Lancer smirked. "I would love a good challenge."

"Says the guy with a lance," Caster deadpanned. "But what do I know. I fight a platypus and he could beat these golems easy."

"He has trouble with me," Norm pointed out.

"You have rockets, that's different." Caster crossed his arms.

"Oooh," Roche's eyes lit up. "Can I see it in action, master?"

"In time," Darnic cut in. His gaze was held on the Inator. "All in due time."

* * *

In the same building stood another servant. Not a servant of Black, nor of Red. This was a servant of White. An Assassin given how she was able to make it into the heart of the enemy base without detection. Before her stood what she was looking for. What her master wanted so desperately that he would lust for it for decades, plotting up his illustrious scheme.

The Greater Holy Grail.

It was so stupendous and marvelous that mortals would surely stop to fawn over it when they gazed at its magnificence. Thankfully, she was no mortal. Assassin of White impartially stared up at it. Her beautifully curvy form lit up by the light emanating from it. She wore a white dress that came down to her thighs with a black cloak wrapped around her. She also wore a black-lacquered western-style armored corset with matching bicep-length armored gloves and thigh-high armored heeled boots. Wrapped around her neck was a black scarf, covering half of her face.

What was seen was her beautifully framed face with long flowing white hair. Her eyes and skin however were unnerving. Her eyes were black with frightening yellow irises. Her skin was blue. The servant of shadows held in her right hand a scythe with a large circle near the base. She gazed impartially at her target before moving closer.

She raised her free hand and touched it. Automatically, she could feel herself and by extension her fellow White servants connect to it, "And thus it is done. "

With that said, The Huntress of Death departed as quickly as she came. She knew she most likely wouldn't get another chance to break in so easily. Other servants would be added and thus stronger defenses would be put into place. It didn't matter though. She and her fellow servants would be the winners in this war.

* * *

Shirou Kotomine kneeled before the altar. His head was down in prayer. Yet his mind had long since finished its prayers. Now the only thoughts that stirred inside were of the circumstances surrounding himself. Before he had been rather confident in his chances for this war. His servant was exactly what he wanted. His plan was going to go accordingly.

However he just got news from the magus he was being forced to work with. Apparently they were coming over sooner. Another group of masters had shown themselves. That threw him for a loop. He had known about smaller grail wars but he didn't think anyone would be bold enough to try their hand here. This was especially so because of the secrecy of this war. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Is something the matter, master?" His servant materialized behind him. He turned his head to spy on his servant. She was a beautiful woman, befitting her status as a queen. Voluptuous and gorgeous, men would throw themselves at her feet. Her flowing dress highlighted her figure as well as showed enough of her bosom. Her pointed ears were interesting as Shirou didn't know she had them in life but that was a minor point.

This was his servant, Assassin of Red. With her help, he would get what he wanted.

"A few things," he stood up to fully face her. "How is our project coming along?"

"Faster than expected," Assassin of Red smirked. "It would seem the mages are sending us even more material than previously thought. I guess this new faction has scared them considerably."

"Well it is seven more opponents to worry about," Shirou said. "Seven servants can do a lot of damage."

"Yes but they aren't us," Assassin moved some stray hairs out from behind her ear. "So you need not worry about a thing. I will help you deal with these early birds."

Shirou smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Assassin blushed slightly, which Shirou didn't pick up. "Of course. You are such a hopeless master. If you hadn't of summoned me, surely you would have lost this war."

"And I can't have that," Shirou chuckled. "Soon I shall have my wish and there is nothing the other factions can do to stop us at this point."

* * *

**Well I meant to get this out a day earlier but I was stuck on something. As you would have guess, Assassin of Red is the same as before. Why? Well I was thinking it over and given some of the other servants I have in mind for the Red faction, I believed she would have some great interactions with them. As well, her mobile fortress would be an interesting location for this large war. **

**Kurome of Akame Ga Kill was considered and would have been good, but I think I have a better grasp on Semiramis. Now there will be four servants that will stay the same, this includes Semiramis. The rest will be switched. That's still a good majority. I feel like a few servants still work for the story and do well for each other. **

**As for the servant names, I will only reveal them after they are properly guess or a few chapters after they are introduced if no one guesses them correctly. So far, Cao Cao from Highschool DxD was guess correctly by Axiel2127. Good guess. Was worried no one would know him by just his appearance. **

**Hope to see your views on this chapter and your thoughts. Not just suggestions of servants, but some thoughts on the ones already summoned and the chapter itself. Until next time, take care. **

**Servants: **

**(White)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: {Summoned}**

**Berserker: **

**Caster:**

**Lancer:**

**Rider:**

**Saber:**

**(Red)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Semiramis / Fate**

**Berserker:**

**Caster:**

**Lancer:**

**Rider:**

**Saber:**

**(Black)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: **

**Berserker:**

**Caster: {Summoned}**

**Lancer: {Summoned} Cao Cao / Highschool DxD**

**Rider:**

**Saber: **


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi Sisgou wasn't surprised that he would find himself in a Grail War. With how frequent they are, he was expecting someone to pay him to participate. So when he had been summoned, he had gone into it without hesitation. Of course, since none of those grail wars ended up right, he was tempted to say no. Yet when he was told this was the legit Holy Grail? He couldn't stop himself. Well that and for some money and things on the side.

So here he was, ready and prepared with a piece of the Round Table. He had expected to find himself face to face with one of the knights of King Arthur. Now that would be an experience and he was thankful he had command seals. Being a necromancer wouldn't endear him to any of the holy knights of his majesty. That and some of them wouldn't like his tactics. So he was prepared for whatever came his way.

What he didn't expect to find in front of him was a school girl. Somewhere in her late teens if he had to guess. Her piercing blue eyes were framed nicely by her scruffy black hair that had a red highlight in the front. Her clothes were like those of a school girl's though he wasn't aware of many that let girls show off their midriff. The black outfit had a red scarf in front. What was strange about it was that it had an eyepatch on the right side and a red eye of sorts on the left. Her left hand had a glove of some sort.

"Hey," the girl definitely stared at him. "Are you my master? Cause if you aren't, I'm going to have to punch you for gawking."

He smirked. It seemed this girl had some spine to her, "Ah yes, I'm your master. Kairi Sisgou."

"Saber of Red, or whatever they're going on about now." Saber snorted. "Course I could just make you call me by my real name."

"Ah but then people would know your identity and we can't have that," Kairi pointed out.

"Oh let 'em know," her smile was bloodthirsty. "I'd like to see them try and stop me."

Kairi chuckled and crossed his arms, "Then we already have this war in the bag."

Before he knew it, Saber was beside him. She had drawn something large and red and he was amazed to see it was half of a pair of scissors. The scissor blade had blocked a scythe coming for him. The assailant jumped back and landed on the gravestone.

"Oi bitch!" Saber shook a fist at the servant before them. "Who do you think you are, trying to attack my servant."

"Twas not my wish to harm a mortal such as him," the mysterious servant covered one half of her face with a hand. She struck a majestic figure in the pale moonlight. "His kind will come to me as will all. However, my master wishes me to strike him. You are lucky that a command seal does not guide my hand or he would be dead before he summoned you."

"She's an Assassin," Kairi scowled. "This could be tricky."

"Yeah?" Saber of Red scoffed. "Well I'm a Saber! Do you want to tussle with me now or run home crying!"

"Thine antics do not scare The Huntress of Death," the Assassin ominously spoke. "The White faction simply wants to send their regards to the other factions."

Kairi frowned. So it was true about the rumors he was hearing of someone gathering up servants. This made things harder. Now it was 14 enemy servants, not counting the six comrades who would turn on each other once the enemy factions were done.

"Well how about I shave off some of the Whites here and now," Saber of Red held her scissor sword in front of her.

"I think not," Assassin of White spoke. "You and your comrades shall perish long before I." With that said, she backflipped further into the graveyard and out of sight.

"Damn it," Saber of Red snarled. "I really wanted to kick her butt."

Kairi put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll have time for that later. More importantly, this was good for us. Makes us remember to keep an eye out for trouble."

"Well next time she better stay and actually commit to a fight," Saber of Red dismissed her scissor sword. "Or else I'll… I'll do something."

Kairi chuckled. The kid was definitely going to be fun to be around for this war.

* * *

Reika Rikudou was dying. The man who had done it was Hyouma Sagara, the man who was paying her to sleep with him. It was easy enough money. She didn't have anything better to do with her life anyways. She had nothing and now she would die with nothing. That was fine. Even though she felt so empty inside, she would die soon enough. The pain would go away.

Hyouma had talked about summoning something. She didn't know what, but it was something that involved her death. That didn't mean anything good. Yet when the creature appeared, she was… breath takingly beautiful.

A kitsune was all she could think about. Something she had seen in Japanese pictures. Her golden, cat like eyes trailed over them as her black fox ears twitched. Her pale skin was so lovely and the red markings on the side of her face emphasized her majesty. What was nine fluffy tails trailed behind her and underneath her red kimono that did little to hide her luxurious and curvy form.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" Her voice was so alluring. One could get lost in it. Well one could get lost staring at any of her as well.

Hyouma gulped and nodded, "Yes. Yes I am. I am your master, Assassin of Red."

"Hmmm," Assassin of Black tapped her chin. "Yes? No?"

"What are you talking about?" Hyouma seemed confused.

Assassin of Black looked to Reika, "Well that would be whether I accept you or not as my master. I am a picky sort of girl. I won't throw myself at anybody."

Hyouma scowled and held up the hand with his command seals, "I am your master and you will obey me."

The moment Assassin's eyes locked onto his, he went still. She moved closer as a pinkish and lovely haze seemed to fill the air or perhaps they were just seeing things. She seemed even lovelier than before. "You do not own me." She trailed a hand over his face. "You do not own anyone. I am a very good judge of character. After sucking so many men dry, you have to be. You are pathetic and I shan't have such a master."

Then she kissed him. Hyouma let out a pleased grunt as he felt her soft lips on his. Then he started to struggle after a minute. Then he went limp and fell to the ground. Looking at him, Reika knew he was dead. Assassin had done something to him.

Said Assassin was licking her lips, "I'm actually disappointed. I guess the magic users of this world aren't that rich in the artisan crafts." She turned to Reika and went to her side, "Now let's fix you up."

"Why…." Reika gasped as her vision started to blur.

"I can't have my master dying on me, can I?" Assassin giggled.

* * *

**Whelp I've changed my mind. It's not 4 servants that are going to stay the same. Only two. I've decided to shift a few more servants into this. So Semiramis and Ruler Jeanne are going to be the only stay overs. (Yes, I'm sticking with Semiramis. You'll see why soon enough.) I originally wanted to keep Mordred as I really do love her and couldn't find many servants that could fulfill her role and duty with Kairi but given who I chose, I think she's a perfect fit. **

**I am extremely happy to see how everyone guessed Doofensmirtz right away. He was one of my favorite villains growing up. He's hilarious. It should also be noted that he's actually more of a threat then people give him credit for. He's quick to build machines that could do a lot of damage if not stopped and he isn't a slouch in close combat either, surprisingly given his physique. **

**Still a bit sad no one guess Assassin of White. I'll guess that'll remain as is for now until someone guesses her or in a few chaps. **

**So now Assassin of Black and Saber of Red have been summoned. So all of the Assassins are into play now. I can't wait to see your feedback on this chapter and your thoughts moving forward. Until next time, take care.**

**(White)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: {Summoned}**

**Berserker:**

**Caster:**

**Lancer:**

**Rider:**

**Saber:**

**(Red)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Semiramis / Fate**

**Berserker:**

**Caster:**

**Lancer:**

**Rider:**

**Saber: {Summoned}**

**(Black)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: {Summoned} **

**Berserker:**

**Caster: {Summoned} Heinz Doofensmirtz / Phineas and Ferb**

**Lancer: {Summoned} Cao Cao / Highschool DxD**

**Rider:**

**Saber:**


	4. Chapter 4

Assassin of Red wasn't one to get emotionally attached to her fellow servants. She knew they were all pawns in a greater game and that she would need to kill them one day. Well, if her master's plan didn't succeed, of course. She doubted he'd fail though. So perhaps she wouldn't have to. Regardless, she made sure not to consider growing any sort of feelings for any of them.

"I think if we add a bit more of this poison dart frog, the poison will act slower." A young female voice spoke up beside her.

Assassin couldn't help but feel a connection with this strange little teen. Their Caster of Red. She had pale, grayish skin, mauve hair, and red eyes. She wore a purple witch outfit and hat that had a red sash on the midsection and hat. The witch robe went down to the ground, almost like she was a ghost. She looked tired and lax most of the time. Well that was until she started talking about potions and poisons. Assassin had immediately taken her aside to see how vast her knowledge was. To her glorious surprise, the little witch knew all sorts of things about poisons.

Well that and mushrooms but Assassin didn't let that get to her. Besides, mushrooms were rather useful in potions and poisons. Caster of Red knew that and it was easy for Assassin to see how far that knowledge went.

"Oh?" Assassin quirked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be better to kill them quickly?"

Caster shook her head, "Sometimes yes, but I hate it when my test subjects just up and die on me. It's better to see my concoctions in action." Her smile turned predatory, "To watch each and every step of the process. It's an utter delight, especially when they squirm."

Assassin's eyes sparkled. Yes, this servant was a perfect apprentice. She would mold her to be an excellent practitioner in the poison arts. "Yes, but if that's the case." She held up a bottle, "A little Hydra venom will go along way."

Caster's eyes widened, "You have hydra venom?" When Assassin nodded, "You've got to teach me about that stuff. I've never been able to get my hands on it. School policy and all that."

Assassin grinned victoriously, "You will not have to worry about school policy here. As long as you do well, your efforts will be rewarded."

Caster chuckled, "Now this is a class I can get behind."

* * *

Deep within the confines of the White's major base of operations, another servant was at work. The servant, Archer of White, inspected the materials of the troops. He was akin to what one would expect from a nazi official. He wore the crisp and well managed green uniform well. The troops always gave him a salute as he passed. His blonde hair was neat and tidy underneath his hat. He was a man who instilled confidence in his troops with his unwavering loyalty to the cause and his nation.

However, this servant was no ordinary 'man'. Archer of White had a metallic right eye that was more of a half mask for his face. His hands were metallic as well as he gently maneuvered them over a Tiger tank. He smiled in nostalgia, remembering the first time he had seen one of these beauties in action. They were the best tank killer in his mind. Why wouldn't they be? They were german made and german science was the best in the world!

"Be careful," a beautifully rich voice spoke up behind him. "I don't want you getting lost in our tech again."

Archer of White grinned widely as he turned to meet the voice, "Ah, but how can I not get lost in them? They are the epitome of our engineering greatness!"

The woman giggled, "Boys and their toys. Though I do have to appreciate a man who knows the importance of keeping up their machinery."

The woman before him was beautiful. The literal perfect model of the german woman in Archer's eyes. She was curvy and buxom. Her pearl skin was held within a german officer's black uniform. At least one made for a woman as it came down to a skirt. The top of said uniform was opened up to reveal quite a bit of her cleavage. Black thigh highs reached up to her thighs, leaving some of her creamy legs still exposed. A cap lay over her head, doing nothing to stop the perfect blonde hair from spilling downwards. Her shoes were black with a red bottom and had silver metallic facets to them.

This was none other then Rider of White and she made Archer's new heart skip a beat. Here she was, the personification of german engineering. A beauty in the form of the german ideal. He would do everything in his power to protect her. He had known that fact the moment he had seen Rider.

Archer gave her a small bow, "I do what I must for the greatness that is Germany."

"Long may the motherland reign supreme," Rider continued. "I have however come to inform you that the rest of the servants are to be summoned soon."

"Let us meet our compatriots in arms," Archer smiled. "I hope they are of the same stern stuff as us."

"Let us not sell Assassin short," Rider chuckled. "She is a marvelous addition to our army and a delightful girl."

Archer wasn't too keen on Assassin but it wasn't anything personal. Archer knew he'd probably warm up to her soon. He had been friends with a Brit once. He can be friends with a dullahan.

* * *

**Yes, I am teasing you all with a slow progression here. I thought it would be better to have little snidbits with the servants each being summoned and such. Though of course the Black Faction is the one that will have the most servant/master interactions given everything though that might change. So I'll be introducing 2 or 3 servants a chap until the end and then we'll get into more personal exploration and getting to know them further. **

**Also, Assassin of White is Lala from Monster Musume. I tell you this since it's been a few chapters and no one's guessed her. Now I know some might be a bit confused why I chose from that anime, but I think some of those characters could be good servants. I mean, Rachnera would be an excellent Assassin~ (Love that anime.) That and Lala has some tricks up her sleeve so she'll be in the fight. **

**And yes, you guys and gals guessed it. It's Ryuko Matoi and Ahri. Ryuko fit perfectly as a Mordred replacement and Ahri was a must pick for an Assassin. I almost kept Mordred and Jack but decided to change it for a number of reasons. Mostly due to wanting to have more replaced servants. Almost changed Assassin of Red but her Hanging Gardens and just her is a must have. **

**So this is Caster of Red, Archer of White, and Rider of White. Let's see if you can guess it. **

**(White)**

**Archer: {Summoned}**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Lala /Monster Musume**

**Berserker:**

**Caster:**

**Lancer:**

**Rider: {Summoned}**

**Saber:**

**(Red)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Semiramis / Fate**

**Berserker:**

**Caster: {Summoned}**

**Lancer:**

**Rider:**

**Saber: {Summoned} Ryuko / Kill la Kill**

**(Black)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Ahri / League of Legends**

**Berserker:**

**Caster: {Summoned} Heinz Doofensmirtz / Phineas and Ferb**

**Lancer: {Summoned} Cao Cao / Highschool DxD**

**Rider:**

**Saber:**


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson didn't like this one bit. Being a mercenary always had its risks. That went especially so for the lowest of the low. Contractors usually didn't give a damn if their mercs kicked the bucket so to speak. They could always find someone else to do their dirty work for them. Still he had his troop had taken the money. It was a simple job. Basically scout the area for them and report back. Simple and easy.

That's why he hated it.

"OI boss," one of the other mercs spoke up. "Why'd they make us wear this stuff again?"

Jackson knew what they were talking about. One of the parts of the contract was that they were to go out looking like WW2 german soldiers. Complete with the guns and everything. He had thought it was a joke, but their new boss was serious about it.

"He's one of those nutsos that care more about their image then efficiency." Jackson called back to him. "Seems he didn't get the memo that WW2 didn't end well for his kind." There were a few chuckles after that.

"Well yeah but I still don't know why he wants us to look around this place," the other merc frowned. "It's just a forest."

"Hell if I know," Jackson shrugged. "Probably just a few criminals here or wanting to keep any snooping civilians away from whatever he's up to."

"Can't be anything good," another merc, shivering as she clutched her rifle. "That guy gave me the heebie jeebies."

"Yeah well at least he pays well," a merc grinned widely. "Should be set for a year or two after this job."

Before anyone could comment anything more about their strange employer, an arrow pierced one of the merc's chest. The blow sent him off his feet and he was pinned to a tree, dead. Another two mercs were shot dead before the merc's got a chance to try and counterattack. Bullets ripped into the forest. Shouts were rung and another arrow met them, killing a merc with a well placed shot to her head.

"Spread out!" Jackson shouted as he fired into what he thought was something moving in the forest.

"Right," two of the other mercs said before rushing off. They moved past some heavy bushes before they beth started to shout in agony. Looking over, Jackson could see them being electrocuted.

"How?" He moved closer, allowing the others to suppress the enemy. That's when he saw the wire connected between the two trees. He scowled. This was a trap.

He turned his head to see another merc get shot by an arrow. After that, he heard something charging out of the forest. His eyes widened as he took in what he saw. Riding atop what could only be called a strange mechanical bull with no face but haunting glowing eyes, was a young woman. She was fair skinned with blazing red hair done up top in curls while her hair had braids running down her back and over her shoulder. Her clothes were akin to Native Americans sans some metal on her forearms and legs. She pulled back the arrow she was firing and killed another merc.

The bull she was riding on smashed into a merc. The resounding crunch from the impact and throw were enough to tell him that guy was dead. The woman fired again before jumping off of her steed. She pulled a long spear and stabbed into one of the mercs, killing her. As the mercs trained their guns on her, the bull smashed into another pair. Thus their fire was diverted.

Jackson turned to fire at the woman, "Damn you."

She was quick, he'd give her that. She ducked behind a tree before coming out and slashing another merc. She ran towards him, beheading another with a swing. As Jackson fired, she blocked his bullets with her staff, dodging the rest. That's when his clip ran out. Frantically he moved to get another one before he felt something cold and hard pierce his heart. He just had enough time to look up.

Archer of Red had finished her work.

* * *

Ludwig smiled before taking another sip of his wine. He looked at his watch and laughed, "It seems our mercenaries are late with their reports."

"Yes… so it would seem." Another feminine voice in the room hesitantly spoke.

Ludwig sighed as he glanced over at Saber of was a beautiful pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar ran over her left eye and cheek. It wasn't too overt. It was a shallow cut so you wouldn't notice the scar unless you were looking for it. It didn't diminish her natural beauty. Her clothes were a snow white dress and a small jacket that covered her arms and shoulders. It had red lining within. She wore a pair of high platformed boots. A cylinder rapier was kept at her side.

"I see you don't approve of my plan."

Saber of White shook her head, "You knew they would die, yet you sent them out like that on their own."

"To see if the enemy truly is monitoring the area," Ludwig explained. "I will not waste my own men on pointless searches. If a few mercenaries get killed along the way, it's no big deal."

"I find that line of thinking rather cold," Saber said. "They were people too. It's not right to sacrifice them like this."

"Listen, Saber." Ludwig cupped his hands together. Out of all the servants, Saber of White was the one he would need to keep an eye on. Oh she was certainly powerful. She wasn't the weakest of his servants either but she did not have the conviction to kill. Assassin, while not wanting to kill masters, had no qualms with killing another servant. "As I've told you before, this is a war. People will die. We can't change that."

"But I don't want to kill someone for my wish," Saber of White shot back.

"But you know you will have to," Ludwig said. "You were summoned here because of that. You will fight and you will have to kill. Besides, think of it like this. You're all not actually 'alive' as it were. It's the same as killing a program."

Saber snorted, "That's one way to think about this."

Ludwig smiled, "I honestly think you have it in you. Once you're thrown into the thick of things, you'll do what you need in order to survive. Survive you will. You are a servant of White. We are a group of survivors."

"Well I won't let you down then," Saber smiled.

* * *

Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia was scowling down at her servant she had just summoned. Before her was not Astolfo, one of the twelve heroes of Charlemagne. She had been hoping to make him hers. A male servant was one of her choices. Not like Caster, but one like Lancer would do nicely~

No, she had summoned a teenager. She couldn't be older than eighteen. Even if she was short, there was some maturity in her eyes. She had a confident smirk, as though she was already sure of her victory in this war. Her long pale green hair was kept in two long, swirling ponytails, each kept together with black bows. She wore a long black cape and had what appeared to be a girl's school uniform or some sort on.

"Rider of Black, reporting for duty." She called out to her.

"You… are my servant?"

Rider of Black laughed, "Of course I am. I am the commander of my Sensha-Dō team. The best tank commander you can summon."

"You… ride… tanks?" Celenike had to be honest, that was outlandish. Yet she couldn't really say it was impossible. This was a Holy Grail War. Tanks made by a servant would be monsters in their own rights.

Rider nodded, "Yes and soon you will see me in action, crushing my enemies underneath my treads."

Celenike inwardly sighed. Oh well, there went her plans for seducing her servant. She wasn't really into little women. Though… torturing her might bring her a little fun but she'd have to be discreet. Then again, that may be a bad idea. This servant didn't seem the submissive type. The long game might suffice.

* * *

**Whelp, both White servants were guessed correctly last time so they will be put up here. Originally, Rip Van Windle was up for servant Archer of White however, talking with some friends and actually watching Jojo recently, He's a fun Nazi figure so I chose him. Which is why I moved Rider of White around. Originally Ugok from Dinosaur Wars, I thought Bismark of Azur Lane would be fitting for this group and her story was moving. (Sorry Kongou. Hopefully I can use you in another fic.)**

**Caster of Red wasn't guessed so you'll wait a chapter or two before I post her true name. And yes, I'll be doing a servant each for an intro before we get there. A bit of fun on my part and to get you all to know some more of these servants. So this is Archer of Red, Saber of White, and Rider of Black. **

**(White)**

**Archer: {Summoned} Rudol von Stroheim / Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Lala /Monster Musume**

**Berserker:**

**Caster:**

**Lancer:**

**Rider: {Summoned} Bismark / Azur Lane**

**Saber: {Summoned}**

**(Red)**

**Archer: {Summoned}**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Semiramis / Fate**

**Berserker:**

**Caster: {Summoned}**

**Lancer:**

**Rider:**

**Saber: {Summoned} Ryuko / Kill la Kill**

**(Black)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Ahri / League of Legends**

**Berserker:**

**Caster: {Summoned} Heinz Doofensmirtz / Phineas and Ferb**

**Lancer: {Summoned} Cao Cao / Highschool DxD**

**Rider: {Summoned}**

**Saber:**


	6. Chapter 6

Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia was not the bravest sort of lad. He would go ahead and call himself a coward if he could, although he'd take that back in a heartbeat if his sister was in danger. He'd jump in front of a train if he had to save her, although he hoped it wouldn't come to that. So when he heard he was summoning Berserker, the most volatile of the servants, he had his own hesitations.

Yet he had to. He didn't really have a wish for himself. Maybe see the Root if he could, but really, this was done so he could be with his sister and make sure she stayed safe. He would do his best for her, no matter the cost.

So when presented by his new servant, he was speechless. He had intended to summon Frankenstein's monster. Not the most powerful servant, but one he could easily control. This… this wasn't the monster.

Before him was a rather tall woman. Tall and beautiful in a frightening way. She wore the armor of a roman soldier, with additional armor on his legs. She held a large, intricate golden shield on her right arm. A large broadsword was in her other hand, it too having a golden handle of intricate design. She smiled, her short but scruffy hair jiggled a bit as she moved her head down to look at him.

"So you must be my new Emperor," she smiled.

"Ummm, I am your master." Caules hesitantly said. He was thankful he didn't stutter.

"I prefer to call you Emperor honestly," Berserker of Black snorted. "A war goddess has no master. I only serve the greatness of Rome. Well at least I used to." She pointed her sword at him, causing him to flinch. "You'll have to do. It'll take a while, but I see potential in you, my new Emperor."

"...So that's a good thing?"

Berserker barked out a laugh, "Oh yes it is. I will show you true war!"

* * *

Assassin of Red was very much on the verge of slaying one of her fellow servants. It was a bad idea and she could easily kill her master on accident. Yet the scene before her filled her with such rage that thinking became secondary.

Right before her eyes, sitting on a chair, was her master. Shirou Kotomine as he was going with officially. He was nervously looking at her while another figure sat in his lap. Assassin would have killed him if she didn't know he wasn't the sort of man to seek out this sort of thing. Gosh, that man was so dense. Well that or he really wasn't into it.

The being could only be described as a gothic lolita. She was rather short in stature and petite in body. Assassin would have guessed her age as nothing more than fourteen had she not known better. The gothic dress was black and red with a large bow on top. She smiled with her glossy lips. Off in one hand, she played her fingers over what appeared to be a large halberd. The axe weapon was much bigger than her and looked heavy but Assassin had seen this servant use it like it was nothing more than a feather in weight.

This was Berserker of Red. Her nemesis.

"Oh?" Berserker smiled her way, "You've finally arrived? Took you long enough."

"Berserker," Assassin seethed inwardly. "What are you doing in Kotomine's lap?"

"It's comfy," she wiggled in her seat, causing Shirou Kotomine to squirm in discomfort. "Besides, he's handsome and interesting. I wanted to come see him a bit more for myself. Alone of course."

"Umm…. ladies?" Kotomine held up a hand to get their attention but he was ignored.

"Kindly get off of him now," Assassin said.

"Oh?" Berserker quirked an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me from all the way over there?"

"I can still kill you from this distance," Assassin summoned two chains around herself.

"Ohoho," Berserker let out a small laugh before her smile turned vicious. She jumped out of her seat and held her halberd at the ready. "Perhaps we should see if you can back up that claim."

"Ladies!" Shirou Kotomine got in between the pair. "We are on the same team. I will not have any in fighting. We need to focus. We have two teams of seven servants against us. We need to focus our efforts upon them."

Assassin dismissed her chains, "Very well. Only for you, master."

"Such a wise master," Berserker smirked. "But I really wanted to fight. Hopefully you survive till the end of this war so I can kill you myself."

Assassin narrowed her eyes, "I'd like to see you try."

Shirou sighed, knowing full well he was in a deep mess.

* * *

Saber of White mulled a few things over as she passed through the corridors. A war like this was far more than she was used to, but she was a Huntress. Fighting against greater odds was what she was trained to do. She would do it and in doing so, save her world. Nothing could be nobler a goal. Still though, it would be daunting to take on some of the other servants. She really didn't want to fight some of the other servants here. Some because they were frightening and others because she liked them.

Her mulling made her lose focus so she didn't notice until she bumped into someone. She let out an 'ooph' and stepped back, "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The figure didn't say a word and she looked up to see why. It was Berserker of White. The tall man was wearing a german uniform and trenchcoat. Even with it on, she knew he had a well built physique underneath. That was from watching him train and she did not stare at his muscles! He was however unnerving since he never talked. His blood red eyes seemed unnerving to her. His short white hair bustled underneath his cap, laying over his tanned skin.

"Ummm…. I was just heading into the kitchen for a snack," Saber gulped, hoping he'd let her pass around him.

Berserker said nothing before he turned and opened the door for her.

Sabr nodded and walked past, "Thank you, Berserker." She took a few steps and stopped. It would be rude of her not to ask. He was scary but he was a teammate. She curled her fist inward. She had to be strong. She was a Schnee. They did not show weakness. She turned around, "Would you like to join me?"

Berserker didn't say anything and she gulped. In a way, it was like looking at a wild wolf. Would he be tame or vicious? He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He only gave a small inclination of his head to let her know he was happy to join her.

Saber smiled, "Great." Perhaps she could at least enjoy herself for a bit in this world.

* * *

**I decided to go ahead and summon all the Berserkers. Hope you enjoy these mad servants going forward. Getting close to the end of the summon reveals. **

**Rider of Black and Saber of White were both correctly guessed, at least more so the latter. It is Weiss Schnee and Anchovy of Girls und Panzer. While Astolfo almost made the cut, I realized a few things. Mainly I didn't have any real plans for Astolfo and while I do love that character, I thought it best to include another lovable shortie. **

**Now Caster of Red doesn't seem like she's going to be guessed. She's S****ucy Manbavaran of Little Witch Academia. While she isn't the strongest Caster, she's got a few tricks up her sleeves and a NP I have in mind will make her more of a threat. As for why I wanted her, well she makes the perfect apprentice to Assassin of Red, Semiramis. **

**(White)**

**Archer: {Summoned} Rudol von Stroheim / Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Lala /Monster Musume**

**Berserker: {Summoned}**

**Caster:**

**Lancer:**

**Rider: {Summoned} Bismark / Azur Lane**

**Saber: {Summoned} Weiss Schnee / RWBY**

**(Red)**

**Archer: {Summoned}**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Semiramis / Fate**

**Berserker: {Summoned}**

**Caster: {Summoned} Sucy Manbavaran / Little Witch Academia**

**Lancer:**

**Rider:**

**Saber: {Summoned} Ryuko / Kill la Kill**

**(Black)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Ahri / League of Legends**

**Berserker:{Summoned}**

**Caster: {Summoned} Heinz Doofensmirtz / Phineas and Ferb**

**Lancer: {Summoned} Cao Cao / Highschool DxD**

**Rider: {Summoned} Anchovy / Girls und Panzer**

**Saber:**


	7. Chapter 7

Within the halls of a tavern in Sighisoara, there could be heard quite the collection of giggles. The men of the place all seemed to have scowls on their faces, silently envious of the reason why. For within the place was one man surrounded by a gaggle of pretty women. They hung on his every word, listening intently and silently praying to on high that he would give them his time.

"Oh Mr. Francis~" The girled cooed.

"Hon Hon Hon," the man laughed, which had a heavy French accent to his voice which seemed to charm the girls even more. He was an incredibly handsome young man of obvious french descent. His shoulder length blonde hair framed his face perfectly. His shining blue eyes charmed the gals around him. He wore a long blue coat and matching capele with red pants and brown boots. "Oh girls, you flatter me. I am but a simple man. My tales are ones you can hear anywhere."

"Oh please don't talk like that," one of the girls said.

"Yeah," another girl nodded. "I've never heard tales told the way you do. You're a brilliant storyteller."

"Oh you move me, ladies." Francis put a hand on his chest and a charming smile on his face that made all of them melt before him.

"Bastard," one of the men scowled at the bar.

One of the others took a few steps forward and cracked their knuckles, "Hey, who gave you the right to come in here and take all the girls for yourself, huh?"

"Hey," one of the girls shouted as the others glared at him. "You can't talk to him like that."

"Now, now ladies," Francis stood up. "Let's not get into a fight over moi." He moved in front of the girls. "I am only staying a little while, my good sir. I will be out of your hair before you know it."

"Well I can't wait that long," the man threw out a fist which Francis easily caught. The man's eyes widened as Francis casually threw him out the door as though he weighed nothing.

"Such senseless violence," Francis huffed, before turning around to the women with a smile. A rose appeared in his fingers. "Now back to my charming ladies~"

They swooned, happy to hear more from him.

Francis, or better known as Lancer of Red, was happy to waste his time here before the war started.

* * *

Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia was staring agape at the servant before him. He was sure he had gotten it right. He couldn't have done it wrong. Yes so far no one had summoned the servant they had intended but he was different. His lineage was one of the greatest. He couldn't fail. He wouldn't fail. He would win this war with what should have been Siegfried, the man who slew a dragon.

This was not Siegfried. Not even close. For one it was a woman. A beautiful and very shapely woman. Her eyes were concealed by black cloth. In her short white hair, she had an identical black hairband in it. She wore a lovely black dress that had a slit and some markings in the front that showed off a bit of her cleavage. Her dress had equally revealing slits on the sides so her milky smooth hips could be seen. She wore black gloves that had white going up from her wrist. Long black high heels stretched over most of her shapely legs.

"Saber of Black, reporting in." The woman's sweet but confident voice echoed in the room.

Gordes gulped before shaking his head, "No, this can't be. You're not Siegfried!"

"I am not," Saber nodded. "But I was built to fight for humanity and that is what I shall do."

Gordes gritted his teeth. This felt like someone was mocking him, "Fine. You'll have to do. Hear me now, Saber of Black. I won't tolerate failure. Do you hear me? You will listen to every single order I give you and perform them perfectly."

"Understood," Saber nodded. "I will not fail you, master. I will bring glory to you and mankind."

* * *

Dealing with his servants had proven to be easier than he thought. Most of them were compliant and he was sure to stroke the bloodlust some of them contained within themselves. Ludwig was about to talk with one of the latter. The servant that could prove to be the one to give him the most trouble going forward but he couldn't help but anticipate the carnage that she would cause. So he knocked on her door.

"Come in," her crisp voice called out.

Ludwig opened the door to find himself in a small room. There at the table was a map of Romania strewn over the surface. The tall and voluptuous woman before him wore a female general's outfit as it came down to a skirt. It was mostly light gray with some black areas decorating around her neck and top was unbutton so much of her cleavage was on display, as well as showing a three pronged black mark on her chest with a side slash near it. A small cap lay on her head, doing nothing to contain the long light blue hair that cascaded down her fair skinned neck and almost reaching the ground. She wore thigh high boots with high heels. Her light blue eyes sternly gazed over the map before looking up at him.

This was none other than Caster of White.

"So how goes the preparations?" Caster asked.

"Very well, meine General." Ludwig grinned. "The war should be starting very soon and everything is in place."

Caster nodded with a predatory grin on her face, "Good. I've been itching for a fight. This Grail War promises many battles. Hopefully some of them will be worth my time."

"I assure you," Ludwig said. "They will be."

"I will hold you to that," Caster sternly gazed at him. "If they do nothing then bore me, I will cut off your head."

Ludwig's grin grew wider as he bared his fangs, "Well I hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

**Whelp folks, it's almost there. One more intro chapter and the real war will begin. Well there will be some time to allow the servants to really get to know each other but still. You've been doing well in guessing for the most part. So yes, you've guess Rory Mercury and The Captain. However, you missed one. Also yes it is Aloy from Horizon Zero Dawn. Thank you for noticing. I love that character and game.**

**(White)**

**Archer: {Summoned} Rudol von Stroheim / Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Lala /Monster Musume**

**Berserker: {Summoned} The Captain / Hellsing**

**Caster: {Summoned} **

**Lancer:**

**Rider: {Summoned} Bismark / Azur Lane**

**Saber: {Summoned} Weiss Schnee / RWBY**

**(Red)**

**Archer: {Summoned} Aloy / Horizon Zero Dawn**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Semiramis / Fate**

**Berserker: {Summoned} Rory Mercury / Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There**

**Caster: {Summoned} Sucy Manbavaran / Little Witch Academia**

**Lancer: {Summoned} **

**Rider:**

**Saber: {Summoned} Ryuko / Kill la Kill**

**(Black)**

**Archer:**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Ahri / League of Legends**

**Berserker:{Summoned}**

**Caster: {Summoned} Heinz Doofensmirtz / Phineas and Ferb**

**Lancer: {Summoned} Cao Cao / Highschool DxD**

**Rider: {Summoned} Anchovy / Girls und Panzer**

**Saber: {Summoned}**


	8. Chapter 8

Shirou Kotomine steeled himself before entering the war room, as it was now called. The servant he was about to talk to was one he knew all too well in his past life. A general. A leader of men who would do anything to keep his power. If Shirou had not been given a second chance to distill his hatred, he would have tried to kill this man. Yet he did not hate anymore. He would not jeopardize his mission because of some past vendetta.

At the long table sat a single man. He was old, slightly balding at the front. His short white hair was smoothed down and his face bore a small mustache and bristling beard. He wore a blue set of clothing that had marks all over and held together in the middle with intermediate brown squares. A couple stacks of paper lay on each side of his on the table. He was currently writing something down as his ink pen moved about, "What is it?"

"I was just coming to check up on you," Shirou said. "You haven't really had a chance to interact with your fellow servants."

The man, who was none other than Rider of Red, snorted. He put down his pen and looked up, "I don't need another look. I've seen enough."

"That's awfully dismissive," Shirou frowned. He knew this would happen but he still hated to hear it.

"I'm a good judge of character," Rider said. "We have what amounts to a wildling, a foppish skirt chaser, a young witch with no weapon of her own, an insane little lady, a poison enthusiast, and I have little hopes Saber will surprise me with her quality. No, I don't very much like this bunch nor do they give me high hopes for victory in this war."

"I can assure you they are amongst the best of the best," Shirou nodded.

"Perhaps," Rider pursed his lips. "Only time will tell. They of course will not march blindly. I have done you the courtesy of plotting out a few strategies for this war."

Shirou frowned, "Is that wise? We do not yet know the full power of our foes."

"And unfortunately we do not have the luxury of an Assassin who can spy on the enemy," Rider's eyes grew cold. "I will make due of course. I always have."

Shirou bit back a retort. He didn't like this man bad mouthing Assassin but he needed to keep him happy. The servants had to work together, "Then I will of course use our available mages well. I was fortunate enough to dissuade the Mage Association from a full frontal assault on the Black Faction. They still sent ten into infiltrate it but that was fruitless."

"Fools," Rider spoke with disdain. "Well they will have to do. See to it that I get the full intel on the other servants. Until then, I will use the territory of Romania to our advantage. It has some very good ground, I have to say."

"Just make sure that the regular folk don't get wind of this war," Shirou stated before turning to leave.

"One day they will know," Rider said as Shirou walked out of the door. "As will you know about war. You can't hide such things forever."

* * *

Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia had heard about what happened to the other servant summonings. None of them had gotten the servant they were hoping for. So when she tried summoning something, Fiore calmly awaited the same fate for herself. She was used to not always getting her way. The world had taken her legs. Her servant wouldn't be too much more. She just hoped it was a powerful servant.

What she got was… surprising to say the least. Before her stood a smiling and bubbly looking young woman about her own age. She wore a white shirt that had blue arms. The shirt had a pink heart in the middle. A purple sash was wrapped around her midsection, just above her pink skirt that had two blue and one yellow balloons on it. She wore blue boots and equally blue arm bands. Her sky blue eyes were filled with joy. Her puffy, pink hair bounced slightly as the servant in question leaned back and forth in excitement.

This normally wouldn't be too surprising if it wasn't for her pink skin, pony ears, and fluffy pink tail. This was none other than Archer of Black.

Archer of Black waved at her, "Hi master! I'm so happy you summoned me. Are you happy? Huh, huh? Are you?"

Fiore got her bearings and nodded, "I am delighted to see you, Archer."

Archer of Black giggled, "Archer? Oh yeah, that's my name now. I guess it'll be fun to go under a new name." She suddenly appeared behind her chair in a ninja's outfit, "Sort of like playing a secret, like a ninja." She bounced back in front of her, in her original get up. "But I'm an Archer, not an Assassin, although that would have SO been fun to play as. Maybe next time."

"Well… I'm just happy to have an Archer." Fiore smiled.

"And I'm happy that you're happy," Archer smiled, which was quite wide when she thought about it. Yet filled with so much cheer. It felt just fun to be around her. Even this short amount of time made her feel a bit better about her situation.

"Are you human?"

Archer shook her head, "Well obviously not, but I asked the other me while I was being summoned and she said that humans get weirded out by talking animals. So I came over like this to make you feel better. I mean, I would have loved to stay as a pony but your happiness comes first, master."

Fiore frowned, "I do not wish to cause you discomfort, Archer."

"No biggee," Archer waved her off. "I like this form too and I can always change back."

Fiore nodded. She'd find out soon enough if she really was a pony, "Well I hope you perform well in this war, Archer of Black. I'm counting on you."

Archer saluted her, "Yipper-roo, master. We'll throw the biggest party this Grail War has ever seen."

* * *

Ludwig shivered as he walked into a nearby barracks. Snow was about in some places and it wasn't even winter here in Romania. He could thank the last servant on his list. Lancer of White was a lonesome servant. Powerful, yes. Yet she was lonesome he could tell. He honestly didn't care personally but he needed all of his servants together. So he decided to confront her.

Thankfully she wasn't hard to spot. Inside she towered over normal humans, looking everything like a goddess. She seemed ethereal with her white skin and aura about her. She wore a long white dress that had black shades at the bottom sections. She had three scaly markings above her golden eyes. A long, fluffy tail poked out from her dress behind her. In her hands stood a large, wicked scythe.

"What dost thou seeketh?" She spoke majestically as she eyed him.

"Well I just wanted to check up on you," Ludwig said. "To make sure you are doing well, Lancer."

"I am doing well enough," Lancer of White said. "Thine efforts are for naught. I have no true worries of the hour."

"Yet you are by yourself," Ludwig pointed out. "This is a team effort, Lancer. I can't have you cooped away from the other servants."

"Thou worries for naught again," Lancer of White replied. "I will give aid to those who need it."

Ludwig shook his head, "I don't want to use a command seal, Lancer. I will if you force my hand."

Lancer sighed, "Perhaps then thoust efforts have pushed me so. Very well, I will ponder upon our future meetings."

Ludwig bowed his head, "That's all I ask."

* * *

**And that's the last of the servant summonings! Now we can really get going with the plot. Hope you've enjoyed the picks thus far. Most of the servants have been guess, but you missed one. The Berserker of Black is none other then the war goddess Bellona. This is the Smite version of her so you can guess how she fights and acts. **

**(White)**

**Archer: {Summoned} Rudol von Stroheim / Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Lala /Monster Musume**

**Berserker: {Summoned} The Captain / Hellsing**

**Caster: {Summoned} Esdeath / Akame Ga Kill**

**Lancer: {Summoned}**

**Rider: {Summoned} Bismark / Azur Lane**

**Saber: {Summoned} Weiss Schnee / RWBY**

**(Red)**

**Archer: {Summoned} Aloy / Horizon Zero Dawn**

**Assassin: {Summoned} Semiramis / Fate**

**Berserker: {Summoned} Rory Mercury / Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There**

**Caster: {Summoned} Sucy Manbavaran / Little Witch Academia**

**Lancer: {Summoned} France / Hetalia**

**Rider: {Summoned}**

**Saber: {Summoned} Ryuko / Kill la Kill**

**(Black)**

**Archer: {Summoned} **

**Assassin: {Summoned} Ahri / League of Legends**

**Berserker:{Summoned} Bellona / Smite**

**Caster: {Summoned} Heinz Doofensmirtz / Phineas and Ferb**

**Lancer: {Summoned} Cao Cao / Highschool DxD**

**Rider: {Summoned} Anchovy / Girls und Panzer**

**Saber: {Summoned} 2B / Nier: Automata **


	9. Chapter 9

'_Caster of Black's Laboratory~'_

Roche idly eyed the band to the corner. Apparently Caster always liked having a little jingle about so he had asked for a small band to be formed to play it. It was a strange request, but it was granted. Of course, the band was made of homunculi but it was easy enough to impart some skills into them for musical instruments before they were born.

Roche wasn't one for social interaction. He just didn't care for people is all. So that's why he really didn't get group based activities. It was too much hassle when he thought about it. So when Caster of Black piped up about doing a few more things not to do with homunculi, he just let him do whatever. He didn't have to deal with it.

He was slightly regretting it as he watched what was going on in front of him.

"Well done," Caster of Black clapped at the homunculi. "You really got it good that time. I'll be sure to let you know the next time we need you for a scene."

"Scene?" Roche asked but was ignored.

"A one, a two, a scoodiloodiloo," Archer of Black cried out as she started to dance with a bunch of female homuculi. They were all wearing form fitting, beautiful white dresses as they started to kick into the air.

Apparently Archer had decided to help Caster with his needs. More specifically, to have a bunch of back up dancers when he got into a song. He didn't know why they would need a song but when he asked that, Archer had spent half an hour explaining why. He didn't remember the gist but he didn't want to stand in the way of Archer again on party matters. He'd just trust her to do… whatever she did.

"Ummm, Caster?" Roche spoke up.

"Hmmm?" Caster looked over at him.

"Is the music and dancing really necessary?"

"Well of course it is," Caster put an arm around his shoulders. "No self-respecting villain would ever go without an impromptu dance number."

"Well I don't know a lot of villains that do that."

"Then they aren't real villains," Caster waved off his concern. "A villain should have some pizazz to his schemes. Otherwise, why try to be evil at all? What, is having fun too much work for you?" He waved his hands as if just the thought of it disgusted him. "You've only get one life, so why waste it? Well, I mean, I've got a second one but what are the odds of that really?"

Roche didn't have a response. In a way, he was sort of right. While he didn't think much on it, showing off his creations was always a happy point in his life. Why not add a bit of flair whenever he did? It could make life worth a bit more that way.

"You're doing great, Norm." Archer of Black cried out.

Roche turned to see Norm had started to dance with the female homunculi and Archer.

"Thank you," Norm said. "Dr. Doof gave me several programs to work with in case he ever needed to needed an extra back up dancer."

"Oh that sounds fun," Archer smiled.

"It would be fun if someone would let me dance with the girls sometimes," Norm stated.

"You've got two big left feet," Caster said. "You'd squash them."

"Well you gave them to me," Norm shot back.

Archer raised her hand, "Hey, you're family. You shouldn't be arguing." She turned to Caster, "He's gonna be my dance partner from now on." She then turned to Norm, "And start being nicer to your dad."

Norm's head leaned down in shame, "I'm sorry, pops."

Caster groaned and rolled his eyes, "Forget about it. I'm just thankful I didn't have to deal with the whole diaper situation twice in my life while dealing with kids. Once was more than enough."

* * *

At the same time as that was happening, Saber of Red and her master were making their way through the city. Saber kept her hands in her pockets, grumpily following her master about. In all honesty, she was happy enough with her master. He seemed cool and being a necromancer was awesome. So it wasn't her really angry with him. It was just that the last fight was just so short and she didn't even get to change. It didn't help how long it took for them to arrive here.

"About time we got here," Saber grumbled. "I thought it would take us another day with the route you were taking."

"Oh quit your whining," Kairi smirked as he glanced over at her. "I got us here, didn't I?"

"Well hopefully the other servants are fun to hang out with or this war is going to be a chore," Saber said. It wouldn't take them long to get to the church. "What I wouldn't give to have a fight."

Kairi frowned as he looked around. He started to notice how there weren't any people around. It was odd. Perhaps the priest had cleared this part of the city. It made sense. Less people meant less chances of being discovered. What didn't help was that he still heard people about. That's when he saw the glint of a gun. He patted Saber's shoulders, "Speak your wishes and they come true."

Saber gave him a wolvish grin, "Any servants?"

"Don't know yet," Kairi said. "They might not want to fight."

"Then we just take the fight to them," Saber smacked a fist into her palm.

"Is fighting all you can think about?"

Saber shrugged, "Eh, I love hanging out with my friends but they aren't here right now. So fighting will have to do."

"Well get ready for a rumble," Kairi idly moved his hand down to where he had his weapons. He pulled out his gun and then quickly moved behind a small fountain before the first shot was fired.

Saber pulled out her half scissor and blocked a couple of bullets. They were regular ammunition so they wouldn't do anything to her but still. The action would scare the people shooting at her, "Come on out, cowards!"

Saber rushed forward into an alleyway and quickly slashed a soldier that was hiding behind the corner in half. Another one tried to fire at her, but the bullets did nothing and was promptly ran through. She smiled as she spied another duo trying to set up another position and rushed over, cutting them to pieces.

As Saber was making quick work of one section of the soldiers, Kairi looked up and fired. The bullet fingers he employed sped forward. Just as one enemy soldier looked around to fire, a finger pierced his skull, killing him.

"Sort of wish these guys were the typical mage lot," Kairi scowled as more gunfire kept him pinned. He pulled out a heart grenade. "With swords of lances. Always easier to deal with then these guys."

He listened to where the gunfire was coming from and threw it, fire as he did. The soldiers ducked from the bullets and only turned when the grenade about came to them. Kairi fired again and struck it, releasing a foul air that started to cause the soldiers over there to cough up blood before dying shortly after.

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

"I don't think so," a cultured feminine voice spoke as he felt a sword tip pointed at the back of his neck. "Surrender now. Call off your servant and come with us peacefully."

"So are you a mage or a servant?" Kairi asked.

"Saber of White, at your service." The servant answered. "I don't like stabbing people in the back so I thought it fair to give you a chance to surrender."

"Not the smartest move," Kairi said. "My servant will be back shortly."

"I didn't come here alone, if that's what you are thinking."

"Hey you!" Saber of Red shouted as she sprung from the alley. "Leave my master out of this. This is between us."

"Gladly, but I don't want to fight you." Saber of White answered. "I think we can resolve this peacefully."

"Peacefully my ass. Senketsu!" With that, she pulled on her metal glove. Suddenly her outfit changed. Now it was much more risque, showing off a lot of her skin with a small skirt that covered almost nothing, two red lines connecting the skirt and top part of the dress. The top part leaving a lot of underboob and almost showing the front. Both her arms and legs were mostly covered, aside from a particular thigh gap between her legs and hips. Her shoulders had eye pauldrons that almost stared at her opponent. "Let's do this."

"...Well that's quite an outfit," Saber of White stared at her incredulously. "But who am I to judge!" She moved her sword, quickly blocking a strike from Saber of Red.

The Sabers traded blows. Saber of Red was pushing her strength advantage, forcing Saber of White back a few steps. Scowling after blocking and failing to stab Saber of Red's midsection, Saber of White's sword hilt swiveled until white. Then she pushed it forward, causing a powerful gust of wind that pushed Saber of Red back. Then she swiveled it again and stabbed it into the ground to create a large upstrike of ice speeding right towards her opponent.

Saber of Red jumped out of the way and charged again. Again the two went to blows. Saber of White using her agility to keep out of the way of Saber of Red's attacks but being unable to get in an opening.

Kairi watched on. He gave a whistle of appreciation, "So this is a real servant battle, huh?" Kairi's eyes widened as he heard something shuffling about behind him. He threw himself to the side, only just barely avoiding being sliced to ribbons. Instead, the attack left deep gouges in his side. He gritted his teeth as he came to a stop and raised his gun. His eyes widened as he saw his opponent.

Wearing a trenchcoat of the Nazi's, intimdating man simply stared at him. Blood coated his hand which was clawed and fur. Kairi inwardly cursed. This could be a werewolf or worse, a werewolf servant. The latter gave him no chance of victory. Even worse, he knew this was most likely a Berserker. In fact…

"You could have killed me," Kairi grunted. "Why didn't you?" He let out a grunt as a blunt weapon hit the back of his head.

"It is time you slept, mortal." Assassin of White spoke. Then she looked upon Berserker of White, "I commend your restraint. I have seen many dogs let their temper force a spirit from their deceased body."

Berserker of White only gave a small grunt of acknowledgment.

"Kairi!" Saber of Red let out a cry of surprise. She let out a yell, getting a bit faster and letting her blade come into contact with Saber of White's midsection. Unfortunately, it didn't cut through like she had hoped. It almost felt like there was some sort of barrier around her body. However, Saber of Red's strength let her send Saber of White flying. Saber of White let out a cry of surprise as she smashed through a building.

Just as Assassin of White picked up Kairi, Saber of Red charged. Berserker of White blocked it with his claws, glaring at her in contempt. Saber of Red didn't care. In fact, before he could respond, she smashed her forehead against his. While it didn't do any real damage, it made him stagger which gave her the chance to give a deep slash against his torso. Then she grabbed his arm and made to throw him.

Yet Berserker of White moved his arm and grabbed hers. He threw her to the side. Saber of Red landed on her feet and charged. Again she gave a deep slash to his torso but he kept fighting as if it meant nothing to him. Saber of Red was starting to see why so many servants hated fighting Berserkers. They just didn't know when to die. She didn't want to pull out any big guns, both for pride and taxing her master. She was sure she could end him without them.

That of course was until he smashed a fist into her cheek. She went spinning in the air and he jumped swiftly up and brought a leg smashing down on her form into the ground. He moved downwards, intending to smash both of his feet into her body. She rolled out of the way and made to stab him. He moved out of the way, avoiding any damage.

As that was happening, Assassin was off to the side. She didn't need to check up on Saber of White. She knew she was alive, else she would reap her soul herself. So she turned and prepared to take her prisoner with her. She gasped when she bumped into someone and looked up.

"Hon, hon, hon," the handsome, blonde man chuckled as he looked down at her. "And who is this beautiful maiden~"

Assassin of White blushed and shyly looked away. "It does not concern you, mortal. The powers of darkness walk along my path and lest you be swallowed by them, you had best step aside." She let out a small eep when he picked up her hand.

"Sounds terribly lonely," the man, none other than Lancer of Red, kissed her hand. This caused her face to turn tomato red. "You have such a burden on your shoulders."

Assassin of White's heart started to beat harder. She didn't know why she was acting like this but he seemed so nice, "It is a burden I must undertake for the sake of the world."

"And I admire your resolve, my little beauty." He moved a hair out from her face and over her ear, looking her in the eyes. "I still wish to help you."

Assassin of White gulped, "And… and how can you do that?" She was surprised by how he wasn't scared of her. Most mortals would run away from her yet he wasn't afraid.

"Oh nothing much," Lancer of Red pulled away with Kairi on his shoulder. A big grin on his face, "I think is enough."

"Get away from her," Saber of White made to thrust him in the back, but he twirled around it and smacked her away with a lance that appeared in his hand.

Lancer of Red swiftly blocked a strike from Assassin of White and pushed her back, "Let us not fight. I don't want to mar the faces of such exquisite beauties."

The two women screamed their cries of fury as they struck. Even with just one arm, Lancer used his lance to block and parry any attack that came his way. He stabbed at Assassin. She blocked it with her scythe, but it pushed her back. He then smacked the side of his lance against Saber of White's head, knocking her to the ground.

He blocked another strike from Assassin. She slashed and he parried. It almost became a dance to them as they continued. Then he winked at her, causing her to blush. He noticed that small falter and rammed the butt of his lance into her abdomen. Then something caught his eye and he jumped back, narrowly avoiding a few fire bullets.

Saber of White charged, ready to smash into him. Only this time, she was thrown away when Saber of Red smacked her foot into her with a flying kick. Then she moved forward and struck her sword down onto Assassin of White's scythe. It lowered from the blow and she smashed her forehead into Assassin's, knocking her back.

"I'll take the old man," Saber of Red said.

Lancer nodded and threw him over to them, just in time to see Berserker of White speeding right towards him. Suddenly, Lancer's lance turned into a musket and he fired. Berserker of White's speed made it easy for him to dodge it and strike. Lancer only had enough time to pull his musket to defend himself, avoiding a powerful slash. However, Berserker grabbed the musket and pulled it down. Lancer's eyes widened and as he tried to move to get away from him, Berserker's other hand came forward and grabbed him by the throat.

Lancer looked into Berserker's eyes and saw nothing but a cold precise primal being. He thought he was going to die. He was going to die in his first battle in the war. No, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He'd just-

Two chained blades pierced straight through Berserker's chest. He looked down with only a small grunt of pain before he was yanked back and thrown away. Standing there, as her savior, was none other then Assassin of Red.

"My, my, my," Assassin of Red sneered at the enemy servants. "Intruders? In my city? This simply won't do. I think it would be best if you were to run now before this gets messy."

The three White servants grouped together. They held their weapons at the ready, except Berserker, who was just standing idle.

"Alright," Saber of White said. "I think a withdrawal would do nicely right about now."

"Let fear strangle your hearts as you think of our next encounter," Assassin of White spoke, striking an epic pose.

Berserker just let out a small grunt. The servants then ran, taking spiritual form.

"Well good riddance," Saber of Red spat on the ground in front of her. "I could have taken them anyways."

"Cocky," Assassin of Red smirked. "I think that's just what we need in a servant. Saber I take it?"

"The best of them," Saber of Red smiled before her face turned concerned. She looked to the man on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Assassin of Red looked him over. "His injuries don't look too severe. We can treat them back at our base."

Saber of Red let out a sigh of relief, "I'll hold you to that. Lead the way."

"Madam," Lancer of Red moved over, smiling at Assassin who had a slight blush upon looking at his smile. "It is so wonderful to have a savior as grandious in appearance as you."

"Now is not the time for flattery, Lancer." Assassin turned and started off. "Let us hurry. While they aren't many humans around, we might get unlucky and have a peasant report the sounds of this battle."

Lancer turned to Saber of Red, "So-"

"Don't need to hear anymore," Saber of Red moved to catch up with Assassin of Red.

Lancer of Red sighed, "Soon, you will notice me too~ Hon, hon, hon." With that he moved forward.

* * *

**And the first big fight in the war occurs sooner then in canon. I couldn't resist doing this, mostly just to have a bit of difference in the timeline and get Saber of Red with the others. At least for a bit. Hope you enjoyed the battle and character interactions including the first part. Can't wait to read your feedback. Until next time, take care. **


	10. Chapter 10

Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia eyed the chess board in front of him intensely. He was honestly thankful that he hadn't chosen Caster as his opponent. It was not because of skill. Anyone who could design machines like his was obviously intelligent enough to play chess well. It was more of the fact that Lancer gave him time to think. To plan.

"And checkmate," Lancer of Black said as he moved his piece.

Darnic sighed. It wasn't something to get hung up over, especially when it was against a servant. "You win again, Lancer."

"I would hope so with the company I used to keep," Lancer chuckled. "So I would guess you came to talk to me about strategy?"

Darnic nodded, "After the futile attack earlier by the magus association, I would think it none better. They are moving quicker than I had anticipated, but in smaller numbers."

"Meaning they aren't taking this lightly," Lancer said. "It was most likely a scouting mission. Something to test our defenses. Otherwise they would have sent something along the ways of fifty or more mages to attack us."

"You would have dealt with it just as swiftly."

Lancer nodded, "Indeed I would have." He started to put the chess pieces away.

"Now that all of our servants have been summoned," Darnic continued. "I think now would be a good time to talk about our coming strategies."

"I would think it best to talk about it when Assassin arrives," Lancer neatly finished putting away the chess board. "If we're to have the best chance at an overall strategy, I have to get to know the servant. She might be useful in some way."

"She?" Darnic quirked an eyebrow.

"Archer said her 'Pinkie Sense' told her so," Lancer shrugged.

"Well regardless of the servant's gender, it may take some time before she can arrive."

"It would have been far more wise to make her master summon her here," Lancer narrowed his eyes. "We could protect him and we could already start strategizing."

"Assassin's master is foolish," Darnic scowled. His servant was right. It would have been better to do just that. If it had just been the Red faction against him, he wouldn't have had a care. Assassin could easily sneak past all seven enemy servants. Add in a completely new bunch of seven? It was a disaster, "But rest assured, he will make it here on time."

Lancer sighed, "Then we'll just hold small defensive meetings then. I do not think it's in our best interest to attack when not at full strength. Fourteen servants are against us. Since we don't know how powerful each of their servants are, we'll just have to assume we are up against some heavy hitters."

"Do you doubt your fellow servants?"

Lancer shook his head, "Not at all. All of them are capable in their own ways. In fact, I would have loved nothing more than to have had them in my previous life. Well at least to a point. There was a time I wasn't too kind towards non-humans."

"But that changed."

"Tremendously," Lancer smiled. "I see that you want my appraisal."

Darnic nodded, "If you don't mind." It would be useful to get a second opinion on the servants. Their masters were already known to him thoroughly.

"Rider is best when fighting at range," Lancer spoke. "Her NP is powerful in that it gives her many units to work with and all are minor NPs in their own right. She could very well overwhelm singular servant targets and harass them at a distance."

"Shouldn't we rely on Archer for long range combat?"

Lancer shook his head, "Archer is not best when fighting at great lengths. She can do it at length of course. I've seen her work extremely well with a crossbow. I'd hesitate to fight her now that I know of her abilities. No, Archer is best suited for disorganizing the enemy. She will harass them. Keep them on their toes. She may look weak of heart, but I assure you, the enemy won't know what to do with her.

"Caster is weak on his own," Lancer continued. "We will not send him out into the field. Instead, we'll rely on his machines to do battle for him and us. HIs NP Norm is a servant in his own right and I am sure he can create other machines that can greatly aid whatever strategy we devise.

"Saber is straight forward. Her skill with a blade puts her above any human I've seen with few exceptions. That being said, her android body allows her to continue fighting even when a normal being would fall down. Her constitution and skill with a blade makes her a perfect frontline servant. Her NPs give her other such abilities that can be useful, especially aerial targets.

"Berserker is a class of her own. Her strength is unmatched her. I'd be hard pressed to fight her, even if my Noble Phantasm allows me to kill gods themselves. Happens when having to fight a war goddess. There's no doubt she can break any servant I send her against. However, we'll need to make sure she doesn't get ahead of herself. Perhaps I'll keep Rider or Archer to keep tabs on her. They seem the amicable types."

Darnic nodded, "And then there is you. The strongest human of your realm wielding a god killing noble phantasm. With your tactical skills and power, you're easily one of the strongest servants in this war."

"Perhaps," Lancer noted. "Perhaps not. We shall see. Overconfidence and arrogance were my downfall once. I lost an eye because of it. Twice. I shall not lose it a third time."

"Of course," Darnic smiled. It seemed rather simple, really. His original plan was ruined of course. He could not become immortal as he had hoped with Vlad the Impaler. Instead he had been given a powerful servant in their own right. Perhaps the Grail was still in reach. Still, he would make sure that the other servants would be weak when they strike. Berserker should be the first to fall once the other factions were dealt with. Best he kept these thoughts to himself. He didn't know if his servant was that ruthless yet.

Suddenly the door was kicked in and a party blower was blown in with a musical sound. Archer of Black hopped into the room, "Heyo Lancer and Darnic! I've come with great news."

"And that is?" Darnic asked.

"You've been invited to the first and stupendously amazing 'Yggdmillennia Servant Get Together Party'," She threw her hands up in the air and confetti sprung about, blowing up slightly to create fireworks.

Archer's ability to make anything she gets in contact with explode was a dangerous ability. Darnic was afraid for his life with such an ability in the hands of someone like her.

She gave them each a flier, "It'll start in an hour. Don't be late!" With that, she zoomed out of the room like lightning.

Lancer chuckled, "See? What did I tell you? The enemy will never expect what she has in store for them."

"Neither will we," Darnic gave a grave sigh. "For better or worse."

* * *

Saber of Red scowled slightly as she sat beside her master. He was laying on the bed, his torso covered in bandages. Saber did know why. He wasn't that hurt but she was told the injury was worse than they initially thought. Nothing life threatening and he no doubt would be able to fight in the war. He just needed some bed rest.

That just ticked Saber off righteously. They should be able to go out there and kick butt. After letting those three get away, Saber really wanted to give some back to them. She never liked to lose a fight nor let one go unfinished. It just wasn't her style.

She heard a knock on the door, "You can come in."

In walked none other than Archer of Red. She walked over and sat on the chair opposite her. "I'm sorry about your master."

"He'll get better in no time," Saber said with confidence. "He's a tough old man. I haven't known him for long, but that's pretty obvious."

Archer nodded, "Oh yeah, he definitely reminds me of my caretaker. He sort of looks like him too. At least he doesn't smell."

"Give him a few days and a cemetery," Saber waved her hand in front of her face. "He's only this good smelling because they had to clean him up to address his wounds."

Archer chuckled, "Well now they are even more alike."

"So why did you come here, Archer?"

"Mostly to check up on you," Archer said. "I don't want my ally to be upset when we get into the fight. I've seen people act really stupid when they go into battle with a clouded mind."

"Tch," Saber scoffed. "I've done that plenty enough times and won."

"And how many times did you lose or get beaten?" Archer asked, gaining some silence and a scowl. "That's what I thought. Now Saber, I know you're one of our strongest fighters. Probably the strongest. I doubt anyone wants to fight you here, well except maybe Berserker."

"Trying to sweet talk me, eh?" Saber quirked an eyebrow. "Well it's working."

Archer smiled, "And I have no doubt you'll beat those servants next time you meet. I hope I can help you with them."

"I prefer one on one battles, but a little help is always appreciated." Saber said, which made Archer feel a bit better. Saber didn't seem the type to accept help so readily so this was a surprise.

"If you don't mind," Archer asked. "How would you rate the other servants you fought?"

"Assassin's sneaky," Saber said, leaning back in her chair. "I can't detect her presence so she might get a lucky hit. I doubt she'll last in an open fight however. Well that and she loves her theatrics from what I've seen. Saber was a pushover. Some neat tricks and she almost hit me a few times, but give me another few minutes and I'd have sliced her up. Now Berserker was tricky. Regen powers and that speed and strength? Now there's an awesome fight."

Archer nodded as she thought about it, "Then you might need my help with Berserker. I doubt I can kill him in close combat but I've got a few tricks that can trip him up."

Saber smiled, "Now that's what I'm talking about. Just let me have the last hit. I want to beat this."

"I understand," Archer said with a nod. "Now the other thing I wanted to talk about was a meeting. Rider and the priest want to talk to all of us."

"Well I hope they aren't sticks in the mud," Saber stood up and patted her master's chest. "Just stay alive, old man. I can't have you dying on me so early in the war. That'd just be embarrassing."

* * *

**Heyo everyone. As you can see, we're making progress in the war. Next chapter is going to be big meetings with all of the servants, sans Assassin of Black. Don't worry, she'll get to meet her fellows soon enough. She's going to be a bit different in her fate then canon Assassin of Black. (I love Jack though. Was so tempted to keep her in this war, but since I put her in my MLP/Fate story as Assassin, I thought it was prudent to change her for this one.)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter. Leave a comment and have a great day. Until next time, take care. **


	11. Chapter 11

Darnic sat upon the throne of the house Yggdmillennia. Truth be told, he didn't plan on using it himself. Given that his original servant was meant to be a king, he was going to let them sit. He had offered it to his new Lancer, but he had turned it down. He was content with standing by his side. Something about thrones not being his style. Pity. It seemed his servant did not aspire for more power. He'd have to think of something else to keep him in line outside of the usual master and servant bond.

If Darnic was to be honest with himself, even if they had Assassin with them right now he wouldn't have a lot of faith in their chances. Three of them before him didn't strike him as the types that would survive long into this war: Archer, Rider, and Caster. Most assuredly Caster's NPs were powerful, but he wouldn't survive the final phase. Most assuredly neither Archer and Rider would survive the first. He was content with sending those two off to die sometime in the future. Lancer did not share this view of course. So that meant he had to deal with those three until the war was over.

It didn't help that the meeting room had been turned into a party zone. Several homunculi, the masters, and even the servants were enjoying punch, drinks, and a few even were trying their hand at party tricks.

"Honesty," Darnic snarled as she shook his fist slightly. "To think she would foul the air with this nonsense."

"I think it's very good for moral," Lancer of Black said as he took a bite of his muffin. "Staring off the war on a good note is a great way to boost morale."

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Archer of Black hopped out from behind the throne. Darnic had stopped trying to figure out how she did that. "Huh, huh, huh?"

Lancer smirked and nodded, "Yes, but I do think now would be a good time to start the meeting."

Archer pouted, "Alrighty roonie. Just don't forget this isn't the last party, mister." With that she cartwheeled down the stairs to the party tables.

Darnic sighed as he felt a headache coming on. He took a step forward and yelled, "Attention all members of Yggdmillennia. I call this meeting forth the first meeting of our house in this Grail War."

Immediately everyone stopped and gazed up at him. Darnic wouldn't lie to himself. He loved the attention. The power he had over these people. Of course they were all pawns he was willing to sacrifice. Some more then others but still. They would all dance to his tune all the same.

"Hold up," Rider raised a hand. "We can't call this a real meeting! Assassin still isn't here. It'd be rude to call one without our full team present."

"Yeah," Berserker nodded and crossed her arms. "It doesn't feel right to start without them."

"I know how you feel," Lancer spoke up. He stood up from the throne. "We are incomplete without Assassin but we must plan around this. Our enemies are at full strength. Fourteen servants stand before us and once they know we are one servant down, they will strike. We must defend ourselves until Assassin is located."

"Oooh, oooh!" Archer held up her hand eagerly in the crowd. "Pick me. Pick me!"

Lancer smirked, "I already have plans for you Archer. You'll be scouting the nearby territory for enemy servants or Assassin. Caster will aid you with additional forces or by sending Norm. You will however return to base periodically. I can't have you take long leaves of absence. This would put us down to five servants in the case of an attack and we shall not waste a command seal to bring you here."

Archer gave him a salute, "You can count on me."

"It would be nice to stretch my legs a bit," Norm said.

"Caster will also be strengthening our defenses," Lancer continued.

"Ah so you want me to multitask," Caster cut in. Caster nodded, "Yeah, I think I can do that. While I prefer working on one scheme at a time, this should be a cake walk. Of course I could make a duplicatorinator to make a copy of myself but that would get annoying. I mean, who wants to deal with yourself twenty four seven? You already have to deal with your thoughts but a copy? Phew. No thank you."

"We'll keep that in mind," Lancer spoke. "Berserker, Saber, and Rider will stay within the base. You three will assist me and Caster with the area defenses when the enemy strikes. We will work in groups of at least two. Numbers are not at our side so in serious engagements, I don't want you to go alone."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Berserker smirked.

"I'm serious, Berserker." Lancer narrowed his eyes. "Archer is an exception since she's quite good at getting in and out of places by herself. These decisions will go into effect tomorrow. Until then, spend some time with your masters. We need you to get along. Enjoy the rest of the snacks in the meantime."

* * *

Rider of Red took a sip of his wine as he stared at Shirou Kotomine. The two were sitting in the meeting room alone. Shirou had wanted to get everyone together for a meeting, but Rider wanted to secure the city. Three enemy servants had gotten into their territory and they were going to make sure that they were safe now. They could not afford a servant stabbing them in the back in their own homes.

Rider thought Shirou was a competent man. Competent but ambitious and that ambition felt like it affected some of his decisions. Even more so because of his faith. Rider was not irreligious but he found people who put their trust firmly in the gods hands was stupid. The gods were not kind, nor were the merciful. They could throw you aside or kill you themselves if they felt like it. It didn't help that he knew they didn't care to interact with mortals much anyways. He would need to keep an eye on Shirou to make sure he didn't throw away their chances of victory on some vein thought of pleasing the gods. Well his god.

"You seem displeased with me," Shirou said.

"Yes," Rider said without any hesitation. "You wanted us to scout the enemy territory just after our own was attacked. That is simply stupid. We must make sure our territory is secure before we march on theirs. Archer has done enough scouting so we don't have to worry about the terrain or enemy positions."

"Yet we don't know where the White Faction is stationed," Shirou countered.

"We have a general idea of where they are," Rider said as he tapped the map in front of him. "So all we need to do is keep them cornered. They have failed to attack us successfully and they know we are still at full strength. They won't risk attacking us again in the short term. The Red Faction should be our priority as it will be the Whites. We can either wait out their upcoming battle and pick off the stragglers or we might have to hit them all at once when they have their back turned during their battle. Only the coming days will tell us which we shall go for."

"That sounds reasonable," Shirou nodded. "The only other issue we need to address is Ruler."

"Ah, the ever faithful advisor of this war." Rider said with a smile. "I'm sure with a few drinks and a well reasoned conversation we can-"

"I have sent Lancer to kill Ruler."

Rider stared at him. His famous glower emerging that sent many a boy scurrying away in fear, "Did you now. Why was I not informed?"

"It wasn't that long ago," Shirou explained. "And Lancer is an exceptionally good warrior."

"A Ruler would be an exceptionally good servant to get on our side."

"They will remain neutral unless one side takes it too far," Shirou continued. "Knowing our current servants, no doubt we will have to in the upcoming war. Ruler would hinder our plans."

"That they may," Rider nodded. "But it would be best to at least gauge Ruler first before eliminating them. Perhaps they can be reasoned with or even persuaded."

"We don't know-"

"We don't know anything of this Ruler's capabilities," Rider snarled. "For all we know, she will use her command seals to paralyze him and end him on the spot. Then we will be down a servant and at her mercy when she unites both the White and Black faction against us. What you have done is stupid."

Shirou narrowed his eyes, "Ruler must be killed immediately. She is a danger to our war effort."

"Obviously," Rider sneered. "As it would seem, we shall have to hope that Ruler will die or they aren't willing to use their command seals so willingly. That and that Ruler isn't a woman since I really doubt that oaf of a Lancer can go through with killing anything with a pretty face."

"I'm sure he will do fine," Shirou smiled.

Yes, Rider was sure Shirou was competent enough but he was flawed. This war would need a stern hand guiding it. He would do this best to be that hand.

* * *

Reika Rikudou wasn't sure why she was so calm as she finished preparing a meal for two. She should be scared out of her mind. The person she was employed by tried to kill her. He almost succeeded in fact. She could still remember the pain. The fear coursing through her system as she realized death was just one moment away.

Then something amazing happened. Oh it was still terrifying but it was amazing. A strange but beautiful woman appeared and saved her. She had healed her wounds. So well in fact that she didn't even have a scar. That was something she was happy about. Her whole life, her body was the only thing that could help her. To know that it was whole was wonderful.

Yet now, as she waited for the 'Assassin of Black', she couldn't think about going back to that old life. Could she? It was the only one she had known for quite some time. She was useless elsewise. Yet why was she saved? It made no sense to her.

"Ahhh," Assassin gave a hefty sigh of bliss as she came into the small apartment room they were staying in. "Not the best pickings but they will do for now."

"I take it you had a good night out."

"Boring but fruitful," Assassin sat daintily down into a chair as she looked at her new master. "I do apologize for keeping you waiting these nights. A girl's got to eat."

"I know," Reika nodded. "Otherwise I wouldn't help you get all those nasty people."

"It's so wonderful when bad people just throw themselves at you," Assassin giggled. "Whether for your money or your body. It makes it all the sweeter to get rid of them."

Reika nodded, "Yes, I suppose."

Assassin frowned, 'Are you alright?"

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed is all," Reika said as she set down some Grilled Minced Meat Rolls before her and the servant before taking a seat. "I didn't think I'd be a master of a Grail War or anything of the sort. I was just a whore. A common whore."

"Now don't go thinking like that," Assassin said, popping a meat roll into her mouth and chewed it. She gulped it down, "You are a great cook and a nice lady from what I've seen. I wouldn't have saved you if I thought you were bad."

"Oh?" Reika quirked an eyebrow, "You'd have let me die?"

Assassin nodded, "Yes. Woman. Man. Young. Old. None of that really matters to me when it comes to mortals. I only care about what I find interesting and good. Why else would I want to be human?"

Reika watched her eat, "You want to be human?"

Assassin nodded, "Yes, that's my wish. I want nothing more then to be human. I was once a fox you know. This was a form I gained when I fed upon a human's life force and…" She looked down at her hands, "I kept doing it. It was natural, of course. You were prey. I was a lovely woman so it was easy to find men and some women to drain. Yet over time… I started to feel guilty. I didn't want to kill anyone. I just wanted to be human. I wanted this hunger to stop. I wanted to live with you all without having to kill yet here I am. Being forced to kill since I don't get enough mana."

Reika frowned, "I'm sorry about that."

Assassin laughed, "Don't be. All of these people deserve death. Trust me on that. That and I wouldn't trade you for another master."

"So what do you want to do?" Reika said as she started to eat. "Your original master had plans to meet up with his faction."

"Maybe we will," Assassin finished her plate. "Maybe we won't. I think we'll go over and check them out. If I don't like them, we can stay out of most of this war. Pick off the stragglers and claim the grail. Then we can get a wish."

"A wish?" Reika tilted her head to the side.

"Don't you have a wish?"

Reika shook her head, "I… I've never thought about anything like that." She paused for a moment, "I… I always did want to be a mother. To give life. To nurture it but I don't deserve-"

"Reika Rikudou," Assassin of Black stood up. "I swear on my life as a servant, I will make you a mother no matter what it takes. It may be long. It may be hard, but the journey will reach a satisfying climax."

Reika stared at her for a moment, "Did you have to make it sound so sexual?"

Assassin of Black gave her a cheeky grin, "Maybe~ Still, until then. We can have a bit of fun~"

Reika blushed, "But I thought-"

"Oh I prefer men," Assassin giggled. "Fell in love with one once… Didn't work out. Still, doesn't mean I'm opposed to the same sex for a fling. I had to do that occasionally to get some soul energy."

Reika chuckled nervously, "How about we put a pin in that."

"For now," Assassin gave her a thirsty grin.

* * *

**We'll get some solo interactions, the White faction meeting, and Lancer coming across Ruler next time. Before you ask, Ruler is still canon Ruler. Just thought you should know if I haven't mentioned. I've decided to keep her for a few reasons. So she and Semiramis will remain the only canon servants to be summoned. I can't wait to read your feedback. Until next time, take care. **


	12. Chapter 12

Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia was a proud man. He was a genius alchemist. So much so that he knew that it was his own knowledge that made the Grail War like it was today. That gave Yggdmillennia the advantage over the other factions. Why he wasn't even sure why they thought they could take them on. Even if they were down a servant, they could beat anyone who came close. Their army of homunculus and top notch servants could repel entire armies. Besides, losing an Assassin was nothing. They weren't known to be combative servants anyways and given the layout of the enemy numbers, they couldn't just operate that well at the current stage of the war.

The best case scenario was that Assassin and their master snuck by the other two factions. Until such a time, they'd do their best to crush these usurpers. Which was why he was having his Saber drive them to their destination. While he'd normally do it, he needed to keep himself focused on the upcoming fight. His servant wouldn't be troubled by this. He was sure of it. He idly looked at her, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"So Saber," Gordes spoke up, breaking the silence between them. "What do you wish for the grail?"

"Why do you ask, master?" Saber of Black spoke without taking her eyes off of the road.

"I want to know the type of servant I've summoned," Gordes crossed his arms, "As you well know by now Siegfried was my desired servant."

"I apologize for not being your first choice," her voice was filled with sincerity, so Gordes simply nodded. "I will do my best to win you the holy grail. As for my wish… I simply want to live a peaceful life with someone."

"And that's it?" Gordes quirked an eyebrow, "You could have anything you want. It's the holy grail. The ultimate wish granting device."

Saber nodded, "Yes, but this is what I want. This someone was precious to me and he didn't get to live a calm and happy life. I just… I just want to give him a better chance. One not filled with constant death."

Gordes simply nodded. It wasn't the most extravagant wish, but there was nothing he could argue against. "Well if you play your cards right, servant, you'll get that wish. Just make sure you get use to Ruler on time. For all we know, she could be attacked by the enemy faction."

"It would be illogical to attack Ruler so early in the war," Saber said.

"Logic doesn't always come to mind when it comes to the Mage Association or the Church," Gordes scoffed. "So drive faster."

"Understood."

* * *

Celenike groaned as she sat outside. Her hands played with her forehead as she watched the scene before her. Again she lamented the fact that she had no effeminate guy to torture/fuck. No. She had to be stuck with a short little girl. Okay, she was seventeen/eighteen, but that didn't matter. Celenike wasn't into the same sex. It's why she only sexually tortured guys. Girls she just straight up tortured the old way and it was never for very long. She didn't find them fun or like their screams all that much.

So she wasn't going to torture her Rider. However, that didn't mean she couldn't groan at her antics. There was nothing she could do about it, short of a command seal. No one cared about it and she was too tired to think. Having to deal with a coming servant war was exhausting for everyone.

So right now, she was watching her servant… basically prep up the homunculi in Italian world war 2 uniforms and getting them to cook and drive tanks.

"This is how it's done!" Rider shouted as she moved about the area, inspecting the cooking. "You're acting like true tankers!" She picked up a small plate of pasta and started to much on it. She gave the homunculus cook an eager thumbs up as she ate.

Celenike sighed, "Can't she think of anything besides tanks and food? The italians sucked at tanks anyways during the war."

"I assure you," Rider looked up at her. It was sometimes easy to forget that servants had superior senses. She pointed at her dramatically, "That I, Tankery Commander Rider, shall bring us to victory. None shall best our might!" She moved back to the homunculi, "Isn't that right?"

"DUCE! DUCE! DUCE!" They all shouted eagerly, supporting their commander. Rider had obviously won the hearts and minds of the staff.

Celenike knew Gordes hated it but said nothing. He didn't like dealing with her and she didn't like him. He may be gruff, but he cared enough about his creations that he was upset with her toying with him. He could go and die for all she cared. It wasn't like they were actually humans or anything.

"Don't worry about Anchovy," another girl, this time a taller blonde one, spoke to her right. Her name was Carpaccio, "She may seem ditzy, but she's got a good head on her shoulders. She'll lead us to victory like she's done many times in the past."

As it was, it seemed that Rider was able to summon not just tanks, but her original crew as well. It was only three other girls and the other tanks either were automated or the homunculi would end up using them, but at least she had someone to be with her.

"We'll best them before we break a sweat," Amaretto, a medium height girl with brown hair cockily smiled.

"Oh yeah," Pepperoni, a spikey haired girl pumped up her arm. "You hear that Duce? We're going to win this easy."

"Now that's the attitude I'm talking about!" Rider shouted with a smile.

Celenike hoped this war wouldn't last long. She didn't think she'd be able to survive this maniac and her posse.

* * *

Fiore couldn't help but smile as she took another bite of her cupcake. Her Archer was eagerly gulping down a bunch of her own. It amazed her how such a fit girl could sustain herself on so many sweets and still look so good. She may be a servant, but she was based on a real person, whoever that was. Perhaps it was some kind of inherit magic or it was simply she just burned it off. She was rather hyper and active.

"So Archer," Fiore spoke. "Why do you want the grail?"

"Don't want it," Archer took a long sip of her drink.

Fiore blinked in confusion, "Surely you have a wish?"

Archer shrugged, "In all honesty, I just want to make people laugh. If I can find a way to do that and create the biggest and bestest party, then I'll definitely do it. I'd rather do it with my own hands though and this 'war' gives me the perfect opportunity."

Fiore smiled, "I might not understand-"

"Oh I know you do," Archer smiled, "You seem like a good person, Fiore. I'm sure you like making people smile too."

Fiore frowned, "Well… I do like to do that but I am a magus. I am supposed to push myself in that pursuit. It's why I'm in this war."

Archer quirked an eyebrow, "So what do you want?"

"You see," Fiore gestured down to herself. "I can't walk on my own two legs. I could fix that, but I'd lose a lot of my magical potential. So I wish to get the grail in order to wish my legs to function."

"So you just want to walk?" Archer grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "Now that's a wish I can get behind. Don't worry, master. I'll make sure you can walk again. Then I'll throw a party the likes of which it's never seen." She jumped up and threw confetti into the air, "I am so going to teach you how to dance."

"You'd teach me?"

"Absolutely tootie," Archer nodded and pointed a thumb at herself, "I am a dancing expert. You'll be the talk of the dance floor in no time."

"I… I would be glad to have you as my teacher," Fiore smiled. She inwardly cheered for having summoned such a nice and supporting servant.

* * *

The desert night was cool and calm. There really weren't much of anyone around and the animal life was mostly in slumber, waiting for the new day. However, tonight another force had entered. Something that froze the cactus and made every creature shiver in the frigid cold. Ice and snow flew about as a large being made her way through the area.

Lancer of White was on the move and her destination was not far from her. She knew Ruler was going to be there. No doubt another servant or two would show up. That was alright. She could deal with them. She would not fail as her comrades had earlier.

She turned invisible and the air seemed to warm slightly without her overbearing presence. Oh yes. She would make this kill and oust Ruler from stopping them. She'd just have to go for the head.

* * *

**Whelp, looks like we're going into a three way brawl between the three factions soon. Lets see if Ruler can survive this first encounter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback. Until next time, take care. **


	13. Chapter 13

This war was strange. No, it was unreasonable. Three factions. Twenty one servants. There wasn't supposed to be this many, yet she was confronted by the fact that this war had already gone out of hand. Yet perhaps they'd play fair but then why summon her? Was this over saturation of servants and factions the reason she was summoned? Then why did she feel on edge, as though the players in this game wanted her dead.

Ruler, or as she was known in real life, Jeanne d'Arc, stood there on the side of the road. She was waiting for someone. A servant. Ruler knew that she would eventually have to meet with them, but it was never going to be an easy thing. Servants tended to be antagonistic to each other. Which made sense given what the war was about. They had to kill each other to get the prize. Even if she was a Ruler servant, other servants would be wary of her. So that's why she had sent that kind man away. She didn't want him to get caught in the crossfire if things went south.

Her fingers played over her spear. Well it was more of a flagpole given how she normally used it but as a weapon it would suffice. She honestly hated spilling blood but if that meant surviving this next encounter, she was open to the idea. If she died so early on in the war, she'd never learn the reason as to why she was summoned. What if one of the sides killed a city of innocents or some other such atrocity. No. She needed to survive and learn the truth. So she would stand her ground and fight like she had many times before.

That's when she saw the figure. Her servant eyes allowed her to see a knight riding a horse. Not just any night. His armor was that of a french knight, somewhere close to her era. That was good in a way. Perhaps a fellow person of France could be reasoned with.

As the servant drew closer, she instantly knew who and what it was. A Lancer class? She could deal with that. Although he might be a bit too quick for her. Now onto who he was….

No…

It couldn't be…

This was simply impossible.

The servant Lancer of the Red faction stopped before her and took off his helmet. His charming smile could sweep any woman off her feet. His golden locks fell down, further emphasising his beauty, "It is good to see you, mademoiselle."

Ruler blinked in confusion before taking a step back. Her body shook slightly, "You can't be a servant."

Lancer of Red frowned, "Why ever would you say such a thing? To think I was coming out all this way to meet you. You're lucky you're such a beautiful woman or I would be slightly cross about that remark."

Ruler held her flag pole before her, ready to defend herself. Yet, she couldn't imagine striking him. Not him. Not if she was right, "You are… You are…"

Lancer of Red frowned and leaned in closer, "Have we met before? You look so familiar."

"I am Ruler, overseer of this war." Ruler gulped as she steadied herself, "And you are Lancer of Red, True Name… France."

Lancer smiled, "That is who I am. I cannot deny that I am the country personified into this sexy body. I'm surprised you are taking it so well. Even in a Holy Grail war, you don't see countries walking around. Yet…" He jumped off his horse and it dematerialized. He walked closer until he was right in front of her, "I know that face."

Ruler blushed slightly from how close he was, his aura, and his handsome face. She was a french peasant in life. She never really had that much in the way of male attention, "I… I don't know if you remember me…"

Lancer held out his hand and gently cupped her chin. Lifting it up to look at her face, his eyes widened. "Jeanne…. It's… It's you."

"France-"

She was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't react. It was just so sudden and when he started to cry, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him as well. It just felt so right to do so.

"I'm sorry," Lancer of Red, no, France whimpered as he held her tighter, "I should have done more for you. I should have done something. Yet I couldn't. I didn't. I just let you…"

"It's fine," Ruler patted his back. It felt good to be held by him. Her homeland. It was soft and comforting, as though she was embracing her closest friend. "I gave my life fighting for my country. You did everything you could have done. I hold no ill will against you."

France pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a sad smile, "Ah, just as selfless as I remember, my Jeanne d'Arc." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Ruler blushed heavily and put her hands over the spot, "That's… I think…" She shook her head, "The thing is… I don't exactly remember you being… human."

France shrugged, "I honestly don't care if you remember me, so long as you are alive, I am happy. Besides," he tapped her chest, which caused her to squeak. "That reaction just now shows me you remember something."

Jeanne simply looked at his beaming smile and felt a warmth fill her. It was like the days of old, when she was a simple French Peasant. Her family… her friends… It was like all of France was smiling at her. It was a good feeling.

Which is why she was confused when he pushed her. She fell to the ground and looked up, seeing a large scythe cut through the air where she once stood. The servant before her was a huge, white clad, human of some sort. Yet the scales and fluffy tail told her of her non-human origin.

"Dost thou wish to die peacefully?" Lancer of White spoke calmly as she faced Ruler, "I can give thou a proper swift death for I do not wish for thou to suffer."

"I have no quarrel with you, Lancer of White." Ruler held her staff weapon before her defensively, "I am merely the arbitrator of this war."

"I know," Lancer of White nodded, "If thine fate was up to me, thou would'st be able to walk away from here unharmed. However, that is not the case. I apologize for this." With that, she reeled her arm back to strike.

She would have, had she not yelped and turned around. Lancer of Red stood there smirking as he held out his sword.

"I'm sorry about nicking that beautiful butt of yours," Lancer of Red said, "I though about cutting your tail, but how could anyone think of harming such a fluffy and adorable piece of oneself?"

A small blush came to Lancer of White's face, "Thou likes my abominable tail?"

Lancer of Red nodded, "I do indeed, which is why I ask you to leave. Now."

Lancer of Red slashed the air before him, "Not while there is a beautiful damsel in distress about." He looked around at Ruler, "Do not worry about me, my dear Jeanne. I can show this hooligan a thing or two on my own."

"Don't just use my real name," Jeanne blushed as she reprimanded him.

The conversation ended right there. Lancer of White slashed at Lancer of Red, forcing him to jump back lest he be cut in half. She was faster then he thought as she pressed on after him. He had to use his sword to block a few strikes. He was lucky he was the embodiment of a nation, otherwise he wouldn't have the strength to keep up blocking her attacks. She was certainly part dragon, a fact that would have made any normal mortal hurting from blocking even one of her strikes.

"Thine efforts are for naught," Lancer of White said as she pressed her scythe against his weapon, "Mine efforts were ordained by my master and they shall be seen through."

"I can't argue with that," Lancer of Red grunted as he forced the scythe back and rolled to the side to avoid a counterattack. "But I do think we should call it a day. I would hate to hurt such a beautiful being such as yourself."

Lancer of White's blush could be seen on her frustrated face, "Thine efforts to woo me are for naught. I do not care for the lies of mortals."

"I'm not mortal, nor am I lying." Lancer of White winked at her. "I would never lie to such a pretty face."

"Whether it be a lie or not, thou will die here today." The air around Lancer grew colder as she took in a deep breath. She let it out as a turbulent wind of frozen ice and snow smashed into Lancer of Red. He grunted as he was pushed back, feeling his body growing colder and colder by the second. Lancer of White stopped and made to strike him. He parried, but it was obvious the cold had sapped a bit of his strength.

"Surprised me there," Lancer of Red ducked underneath a strike. "I'll be sure to watch those lips of yours more closely in the future."

"I would like it better if you would stop flirting with her," Ruler spoke up from the sidelines. Even if Lancer of Red hadn't offered to do it by himself, she couldn't interfere in a servant battle. She was to remain impartial to any side.

"Do not worry, my petite flower." France's sword flashed as he built up energy. "I shall do my best to not make you jealous but I can't help myself with such a woman before me."

Ruler recognized the sword as she did her best to not blush. It was the sword of Chevalier d'Eon. How did he have it? Ruler looked closer. Of course. Since he was the embodiment of all France, he could use any french servants abilities. Ruler shivered, thankful for not being up against her beloved nation.

"I stake this on my pride."

Lancer of White this time pushed forward with her scythe, pushing Lancer of Red back several feet.

"May the Royal Family's Lily be eternal."

Lancer of White swung twice more, but Lancer of Red dodged both strikes. "Thou art hard to catch, but dodging my strikes is not something you can do all day."

"Fleur de Lys!"

* * *

Reika couldn't believe she was here now in Romania. It was such a beautiful country. So open and free. At least that's how it appeared to her. She was used to the city life. Where it felt cramped and oppressed. Perhaps not everyone felt that way, but it felt that way to her. She hadn't even had to… use her body once. Then again, Assassin wouldn't let her stoop to that level nor did she want to.

Even more so, they were out and about in a little marketplace. Everyone seemed so cheery and upbeat. They never looked at her as though she was scum. They treated her as if she was normal. As if she mattered.

"I see someone's happy," Assassin spoke up beside her. She was wearing a large red cloak with a sunhat to cover her tails and ears. It was actually nice to have her around.

"I don't get out often and people usually knew what I was," Reika looked down, dejected.

Assassin of Black put a comforting hand on her arm, "You don't have to worry about that life anymore. The same as I. It's in the past and we're going to keep it that way."

Reika smiled, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Assassin smiled as she flicked Reika's cheek playfully, "Now let's get some food. Hopefully we won't run into any servants while we're shopping."

Reika frowned, "Say, Assassin. Why did you want to come here if you knew there would be servants?"

"Because I want my wish," Assassin explained, "I'm not the strongest servant and the information the grail gave me told me I'm outnumbered. So a few allies would help us out greatly. That," she clapped her hands together as she giggled, "I want to have a little fun."

Reika smiled. While Assassin was a good person, she had a fierce mischievous side. Reika had learned all about that in the last several days. "Just take care of yourself when you're having fun. I'm not full of magic, you know."

"Well I've eaten enough energy to last me a while," Assassin said, "As well, I've got some magic myself so I don't think I'll be draining you any time soon." Her grin turned lecherous,"Unless you want to help me gain a bit of energy~"

Reika blushed. Her teasing was just so provocative, yet it had none of the demeaning edge the men she had pleased during her job. It was actually kind of nice.

Assassin giggled, "Oh you are so cute. I'm glad I have you as my master. We're going to have a lot of fun in the war, I can feel it."

* * *

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. Had some other fics and work has been killer, draining a lot of my writing drive. Hopefully this was worth the wait. I do apologize for cutting mid-battle, but I felt that was a good place to stop. I can't wait to hear your feedback and until next time, take care. **


	14. Chapter 14

Lancer of White was a simple woman. In her past life, she would simply stay in one area and guard it. It wasn't much, and it was rather boring, but that was her life. She was always alone with naught but beasts for company. The beasts didn't give her any trouble so she let them be. They were, in a way, protectors of the area just like her. She could sympathize with them even if they weren't sapient like her.

Humans were another matter. For one reason or another, they always came to her. They struck down the creatures in her land. Oh it was in self defense mostly but some seemed to lose themselves in their madness and kill beyond what was necessary. She would usually strike them down as they arrive, well after they explained themselves of course. Others came for her. She was a unique beast. Surely she would garner them fame or materials to use if they struck her down. She killed them as well. Others left as she gently bade them farewell. Then one human had struck her down. There was no reason to it. They just did it. She never knew why.

No human had ever just wanted to talk to her. None of them had ever said anything nice. Was she that ugly that they would not think twice as to murder her? Perhaps she was. Perhaps she was an abomination. So when Lancer of Red complimented her, she didn't know what to do. A human thought she was beautiful? That she deserved a compliment and talked to her as if they were equals? It was unheard of. There must be something behind his actions, she thought. He might be lying. Yet she didn't sense any lies from him. It made her feel… warm.

Still, this was a Holy Grail War. She had been summoned to fight. Her master, a monster like her, would not let her back down from her mission to kill Ruler. She would carry it out and end her and if need be this other Lancer as well. He fought strange for a lancer as he switched to a sword midway through the battle. Was that part of his Noble Phantasm?

He was fast and skilled. She could tell that much from his fighting style. In fact, he was probably better than most, if not all, knights she had to face when she was alive. Even so, she was greater than him. She was half dragon and half… whatever. She didn't know what made her how she was but the sum of her whole was greater than any human. She was stronger then him and that's all that mattered.

That's when she heard him speaking a chant. The power inside of him was building. Her eyes widened. It was a Noble Phantasm. She was sure of it. She needed to kill him before he uttered the final words to it. Even if she was a strong servant, a powerful Noble Phantasm could kill her. She was not going to lose this war. Not now, especially not this soon.

Yet she couldn't land the killing blow. He kept blocking or dodging her strikes, even as she tried striking at him faster. He was going to cast it. She was-

"Fleur de Lys!"

She could see a large white flower bloom behind him and suddenly she felt weaker. Her body seemed more sluggish and she felt drained. Her next strike, trying to cut him him from head to toe, was far weaker than her last blow. His Noble Phantasm must have cut her power in half or something of the like. She jumped back and glared at him.

"Do not look upon me with that sour expression," Lancer of Red smirked as he held his sword at the ready, "It is unbecoming of such a cute woman."

"I am not cute," Lancer of White growled. Her tail swayed behind her in agitation. Her arms were shaking slightly from holding her heavy weapon, oddly noting that without a part of her strength, it was harder to hold it correctly. "Thine efforts to sway me are for naught as was thou's Noble Phantasm."

Lancer of Red's grin widened, "To lie to you about your beauty would be a disgrace to the very idea of it." He somehow produced a rose from… somewhere and brought it to his face and sniffed it, "A rose is to be admired, never shunned."

Jeanne had put a hand in front of her face, sighing. She loved her country. She really did, but apparently he was a massive flirt. A flamboyant man. She didn't know how to take the very thing she had dedicated her life to to be this way.

In another life, Atalante would pat her on the back and tell her she felt the same way.

Lancer of White's grip on her scythe grew tighter as she glared at the servant before her. How dare he compare her to a rose. A timid flower. How dare he make light of what she had to go through. She was shunned because… she didn't know why. Was it a good reason? No, she shouldn't think about that. It would drive her mad. This man was mocking her. He had to be. She took in a deep breath. She would end him here and be done with this farce. Then she let it out.

Lancer of Red tried to get around it and find an opening, but this time her breath was more like a hurricane. The entire area seemed to swell with icy frigidness as the wind howled. A part of himself knew he should have pressed sooner after his Noble Phantasm was activated, but he knew he had to flirt. That was just his nature.

He tried to look around but inwardly cursed himself. She had turned invisible, like she was before she had struck him. Combined with this mini blizzard and he was out of his element. Lancer of Red knew full well about the dangers of ice and snow. Napoleon's failed campaign taught him that harsh lesson. He needed to focus on his other senses-

He rolled forward as the slight sound of something 'whooshing' through the air could be heard by him. He held up his weapon, which morphed back into a lance for reach. He needed to focus and hone his-

He heard another whoosh and leapt to the side. However, this time the scythe cut into his left side, sending him tumbling. He held a hand against it for a moment before putting it back on his weapon. It wasn't that deep. He'd survive. He could still fight well enough.

He thought he saw something move in the snow. He wasn't sure but he had to take a chance. So he jumped forward and thrust out his lance. It hit nothing. He snarled and slashed to the side where he thought he heard something else. He hit nothing again. He would need to be more careful as-

He let out a shout of pain as Lancer of White sliced right up his back. He was thrown to the ground by the strike. His back bleeding profusely from the powerful blow. He couldn't give up now. He rolled and watched as the scythe slammed into the ground. She materialized and glared at him. Raising her scythe again, she quickly turned and struck downwards again. He raised his lance and blocked it, gritting his teeth. He was thankful he was a country and had used his noble phantasm on her. A creature like her would surely be able to overpower a normal human servant. He just needed to think of a way to get out of this. How?

Luckily for him, he didn't have to think of anything. Another servant came leaping through the blizzard and slashed at Lancer of White with her sword. Lancer of White was quick as she spun around and blocked the blow. Still under the effects of his Noble Phantasm, the servant of the lance was pushed backwards.

Lancer of Red shakily stood up as he watched the two combatants have at it. Lancer of White still had enough speed and ferocity to keep this new strange, black clothed woman at bay but this new servant was quick. As she dodged one blow of the Lancer's scythe, she slashed her sword upwards and caught the back of Lancer of White's hand. The half dragon servant gave a small, sharp bark of pain before jumping backwards.

In all honesty, he hoped they would continue fighting. That wasn't just because this new servant had a lot of goods that shook just right as she moved. Not at all~

"Lancer of Red!" Ruler shouted as she ran to his side. He idly noticed how the blizzard was dissolving away. "Are you alright?"

"Tis but a scratch," he smiled to ease her worry, "I'll be fine in no time." He chuckled, "Isn't this something? Twice so far I've been at the mercy of another servant. I need to step up my game if I'm to do France justice."

Lancer of White blocked another blow from the new servant, "Who art thou?"

"I am Saber of Black," the servant replied. Lancer of White noted how her eyes were covered by a black blindfold. Yet the servant could see her just fine. "I was sent here to meet with Ruler and in doing so, I shall protect her from the likes of you."

"Thou art a noble servant," Lancer of White turned slightly as she felt her master calling her back, "This is where we shall end our battle. The sun rises and no servant shall fight in its light. Till next time, Saber of Black. As well as you, Lancer of Red." With that, she vanished.

Saber of Black turned back towards the other two servants and walked forward. She stopped before Ruler, who had Lancer of Red's arm around her shoulders as she kept him up and steady. She bowed, leaning forwards with her front half, "I am grateful you are alright, Ruler."

Ruler smiled at her, "And I am thankful you came to our rescue, Saber of Black."

"As am I," Lancer of Red gave her his most charming smile, "I look forward to working with you closely in the-ow!"

Ruler had patted his wound as she huffed, looking away. "Forgive him. He's a bit delirious from the blood loss."

The servant of the sword frowned as she stared at Lancer, "Shall I fight him as well?"

"That is not necessary," Ruler shook her head before turning to see a car stop near them.

A portly man huffed as he got out of the car, "Saber, next time don't jump out of the car so quickly. I need time to change seats you know."

"I am sorry, master." Saber of Black apologized.

"As long as you remember that," he huffed before coming up to Ruler, 'I am Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia of the Black faction. I am happy you are alright, Ruler."

"Saber of Black's arrival was quite fortuitous," Ruler smiled, "I can't thank you enough for coming out to meet me and saving our lives."

Gordes narrowed his eyes at Lancer, "And who is this?"

"This is Lancer of Red," Ruler said, "He helped save me from Lancer of White."

Gordes blinked at that, "It would seem things are getting harder to deal with. No matter. The Black Faction will ensure your safety. So come along-"

"That is not necessary," Ruler stated firmly. "I am to be impartial. That means I cannot stay at your base."

Gordes frowned, "But you have an entire faction after you and how long will the Reds stay on your side as well? No, I insist you come with me to safety."

Ruler shook her head, "I cannot. I must remain a neutral party."

Gordes sighed and rubbed his face, "Very well, but the Black faction will always be there when you need us." He turned back to the car, "Come along, Saber."

"As you wish, master." Saber followed.

The pair watched them leave before Lancer turned to smile at her, "Now we are alone~"

Ruler blushed slightly, "And nothing immoral shall happen, my dear France."

Lancer laughed, "That same fire. Oh how I missed it. That is why I shall come with you."

Ruler frowned, "As I told them, I am-"

"Then I shall cut ties with the Red faction," Lancer stated without hesitation, "I shall go where you go."

Ruler felt her heart skip a beat, "But-"

"I lost you once," Lancer scowled as though he hated himself, "I didn't do enough to keep you safe. This time? This time I will."

Ruler felt rather moved by her country's declaration, "I will never doubt my country."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. This was supposed to be finished a few days ago, but I lost a bit of drive to continue. hopefully this bit was worth the wait and we're coming closer to some bigger events in this story. I can't wait to read your feedback so please comment below. **


	15. Chapter 15

A shot was heard.

Lancer of White winced as it penetrated her knee. Her legs wobbled as she went down on her good one. Several points on her body were bleeding. None of them were fatal of course. Her master had made sure to aim for areas that wouldn't kill her and used shallow rounds. She was at no risk of dying right now. However, that didn't mean she wasn't hurt as shown by the red now staining her white clothes.

"You stupid servant," her master snarled as he gripped his rifle. "I give you simple instructions. Kill Ruler. So simple anyone can do it." He aimed and fired. This time it cut into her hip, "But no. You failed and now you've tipped Ruler off that we want her dead. On top of that, you've tipped off the other two factions. Hell, they could get together and wipe us out if they wanted to now, if Ruler felt so inclined."

"Mine efforts were the best I could do at the time," Lancer of White tried to defend herself. She didn't wince this time. She had felt worse. She just wasn't expecting her lord and master to hurt her like this. "If the other servants hadn't obstructed mine attempt, she would be dead."

Another shot. Another bleeding wound.

"I don't need excuses," Ludwig snarled, "I need results." He threw his weapon to one of his soldiers. He looked her up and down and then focused on his magic. All of her wounds had gone as was the blood as he poured healing magic into her, "Don't let this happen again. Do you understand?"

Lancer of White nodded, "I understand, my lord."

"Good," Ludwig walked past her, glaring up at the large, dragon woman. "I summoned the best of the best. I will not tolerate weakness."

"Thy grail will be in thine hands soon enough," Lancer of White stated, "That I can promise you."

"Do not break that promise," he said as he made his way out of the room with his soldiers.

That left Lancer in the room by herself. That was fine with her. She was always alone. In her own world, she preferred it that way. Well at least most of the time. When she was young, a small part of herself wanted to get away from her home. To experience the outside world. To make friends. Yet as time went on, those thoughts were cast away. Her home was safe. The only people who came to it wanted to kill her. They always did. Trying to hurt her. Trying to tear her apart. It just proved to her that the outside world was cruel. At least the creatures of her world never tried to kill her. They were kind like that.

So she would be content to stay here. Alone. Her master's actions weren't shocking. He was just like all the adventurers. Like the one who killed her. She would be content to fight for him so long as she got her wish eventually. That would be ideal.

She stood up to leave before she felt a hand on her leg. She looked down to see the strange eyes of Assassin of White.

"Do not fret," Assassin spoke, "The evils committed by our villainous master have marked him for the greater coil soon enough. Lest we lose our way, we must look forward to greatness, not in the past full of pain."

Lancer blinked in confusion, "Pray tell, why dost thou give me words of encouragement?"

"We are more alike than thou realized," Assassin spoke, "We are both beyond humanity. Creatures of legends. We are akin in appearance but our hearts and souls are separate from them. Mine heart knows yours more so than anyone else's. You are a liminal just like me."

"A liminal?" Lancer tilted her head to the side in question. This act would be considered rather cute if one were to see it in the flesh. "What dost thou mean by that?"

Assassin nodded, "That we shall stand together through thick and thin. Through whatever trials await us. Even though we are fated to fight once this war is in its conclusions, I shall look upon thee as a sister in spirit. My only hopes are that you would see fit to recognize me in that way as well."

Lancer blinked in confusion, "A sister?" A family? She could have a family? A friend? As she thought about it, Assassin's words were true. They were both akin to humans but different. They were much more so that meant they were alone. She didn't like that feeling. Perhaps… Perhaps she could have it. She sniffed, wiping away a tear. "Yes, thine efforts to get closer to my person have born fruit. I shall be your sister."

Assassin smiled, "Then let us face our opponents together."

Chuckling could be heard nearby and the pair looked over to see Caster of White. She was leaning against the doorway, "You two are really adorable, you know that?"

Assassin narrowed her eyes, "Caster, I wonder what brings you here to us."

"Oh that's simple," Caster pushed herself off the wall and walked towards them. Her smirk was chilling, "I wanted to see how our master punished Lancer for her failure. Suffice it to say, I'm disappointed."

Assassin nodded, "Indeed. To think our master would stoop to such lows. Tis no right to punish one in such a manner or at all. Lancer was at no fault."

"I disagree," Caster said, causing Assassin to look at her in surprise. "I think he was being too lenient and sloppy. If it was up to me, Lancer would not be walking any time soon. Even a servant has limits after all."

Assassin scowled and placed herself in front of Lancer, "Torture, I presume? Disgusting. The lows of mortals rival their highs and I am never happy to see them."

Caster chuckled, "It is a part of our nature. Someone has to be 'bad' after all. I don't care if you hate me but that's just how I am. I love to see the pain and misery in life. It's how I live."

"Then find another way to live or I shall depart your head from your shoulders," Assassin summoned her scythe and twirled it around before coming into a defensive position.

Caster raised a hand, "I shall not fight you. Not now anyways. I don't think it's the time for such nonsense. Are we not allies? Do not be so quick to attack me just because I want to see a wrong doer punished."

"Assassin," Lancer spoke up before Assassin could respond, "I see merit in both views. Thine efforts to defend me were honourable however so I shall stay by your side for now. Caster," she bowed, "Thine efforts to weed out weakness are commendable but inept. Pain is not something one should seek out or deliver for it is the worst gift one can receive or give away. I shall endeavor to help thee on your search for a better morrow."

Caster frowned and looked her up and down. She snorted, "Whatever you say." She turned and walked out of the room.

"You were far too lenient with her," Assassin said.

"She was good once," Lancer sighed before walking with Assassin in toe, "I hope to see that once more."

* * *

Shirou paced inside of his private office. He knew something was wrong. Lancer of Red had not returned to him. As a Ruler himself, he could sense that he was with this war's Ruler. He scowled. He was not able to know who she was so he couldn't tell if this was because of their command seals or abilities. It could even be a Noble Phantasm. He didn't know and now he was cursing himself for sending someone like Lancer after Ruler.

"Could you stop pacing?" Assassin of Red spoke up from her seat. She was watching her beloved master for quite some time, "It is annoying."

"I'm sorry," but he kept on doing it. "I can't stop thinking about Lancer."

Assassin rolled her eyes, "No doubt he found out Ruler was a woman and now is trying to woo her. Sending him was a mistake."

"He is powerful and knows his place," Shirou countered but even he was starting to have his doubts. Then he stopped, "But perhaps I made a mistake. A grave one."

Assassin immediately got up from her seat and hugged behind him. Her breasts pressed up against his back. Her hands, mindful of the spike in the middle, played with his chest. "Oh don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure you'll think of something to turn this around in your favor."

"I hope so," Shirou sighed, "It seems as though God is punishing me for my hubris. I was too headstrong and arrogant. I shall not make the same mistake again. I will be more careful in the future."

"I know you will," Assassin chuckled as she pulled away.

Shirou Amakusa knew Assassin was always touchy with him. She seemed to hang on his every word at times. He very much appreciated the attention. It helped him focus and calm down. She was a good friend. As a former queen, she was also very good at strategizing with. Between her and Rider, no doubt he could outthink any opponent in this war.

"So how shall we proceed from here, master?"

Shirou rubbed his chin in thought, "We shall have to send someone after Lancer and Ruler. They will be ordered to observe them and see what's happening. If it is as we fear and Lancer has become a traitor, they are to eliminate both."

"We will need someone with the strength to match two servants," Assassin said.

Just then, the door opened. In walked Berserker of Red who had a big smirk on her face, "I couldn't help but overhear you needed a strong servant, master."

"How long were you waiting outside?" Assassin narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" Berserker's eyes twinkled in mischief. "I just happened to arrive because I sensed my master needed me." She stood in front of him, licking her lips. "So shall I depart now?"

Shirou nodded, "Yes. Be swift, Berserker. Take care of yourself since you will be in enemy territory."

Berserker put her hands together and raised a leg, acting as if she was swooning. "Oooh, you care so much about me~ Very well, I shall be back soon after taking care of our problem. But first, I need to be paid."

Shirou raised an eyebrow, "With what?"

Berserker grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. Before he could say anything, she planted her lips onto his. He could feel her velvety lips on his. How luscious and wonderful they felt. Assassin on the other hand, was seething. Poisonous chains swirled behind her as she was ready to strike.

Berserker pulled back and chuckled, "You are a good kisser. This will act as our payment."

"You insolent brat," Assassin growled, "How dare you pull a stunt like that on our master."

Berserker tittered and spun around, "Then mayhaps you will join me next time unless you wish to make this a competition. I'm fine either way." She skipped on out of the room.

Assassin huffed and moved forward. She took a handkerchief and rubbed it against Shirou's mouth, "That vile creten does not deserve your lips."

Shirou gently pushed her hands away, "Don't take it too personally, Assassin. She meant no harm."

"No harm?" Assassin growled before huffing and moving away, "If that's how you see it, then I shall check on our defenses. Good day." She vanished, going into her spiritual form.

Shirou sighed. He will never understand women. Not in this life or the next.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeanne didn't know what to think about her situation right now. She had been summoned into a war where there were two factions of seven servants. That was most unusual. It was almost impossible even, which is why she was here. That she could understand. Unusual situations, ones that could lead to the discovery of magic or large, terrible events warranted the summoning of a Ruler class servant. She was more than happy to do her duty. Yet she still couldn't understand the whole situation.

Why would a servant want to kill her? Did they want the Ruler servant against them? It made no tactical sense. Yet, when she saw the servant, something happened. There was another faction. Three factions before her. That was impossible. Completely and utterly impossible yet it was fact. Of course as she watched the lancer of White, she knew she was not summoned by the superior grail. It was another, minor one. No doubt the master had hooked her up to the Holy Grail to keep her around. Clever but it just made the situation more complicated.

Even with that all on her plate, she could deal with it. She had dealt with harrowing situations since she was young. This was no different. What was different was her company. Sitting before her at the table was none other than the embodiment of her beloved country. The very being she swore her life to protect. She did not recognize him from 'her' own life, but she could feel memories of a Jeanne that knew him. That was the complicated thing about servants. Sometimes they would get flashes of their master's life as the master had flashes of their lives in return. Yet this felt different from that. It was like she was living out another life. It was nothing special yet. Just flashes of a smile here or there. Yet it moved her.

Yes, Jeanne d'Arc of the Ruler class would protect her country once more. He may be a servant now and fight on his own, but she would do her best to stay by his side. She just couldn't help but wonder why he had to be so handsome. That and all the flirting. So much flirting. He had no sense of shame. Was this her country? She would have to live with it and never would admit to enjoying such a man's presence.

"Ah Jeanne," the servant known only as 'France', the Lancer of Red, smiled as he finished a glass of wine. "Isn't this the life? Being with each other again and enjoying the delights of a small town." He sighed wistfully, "This really brings me back."

"While I wouldn't say 'again' since I am not your Jeanne," Ruler spoke up, "But it is nice to stop and relax. This Holy Grail War is far too much to take in all at once. I needed some time to sit and think about it."

"Just put it to the side for now," France waved off her concern, "We are not in the war right now. That is why I am France and not Lancer at the moment. No, my petite mademoiselle. We are simply a relaxing couple at the moment. Let us enjoy the sights, no?"

She wanted to roll her eyes in response but she refrained from doing that. It would be rude. She wouldn't act like that in front of her country, no matter how he acted. She loved him. She loved France. Not romantically but as one would family. So she simply nodded and gave a small smile. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice something.

A cloaked individual was walking along the side of the street with bags of grocery in her hands. There wasn't anything too unusual about it. One could wear what they wanted to and she was obviously human. Yes she had obviously asian traits and whisker like marks on her cheeks but she was just an otherwise pretty human. Yet Ruler knew better.

"You're a long way from your fellow servants, Assassin of Black." Ruler spoke up as the woman passed her.

The woman stopped and turned her head, "Highly perceptive. I take it you're a servant?"

"You knew that already," Ruler quirked an eyebrow, "I wonder why you didn't run the moment you sensed us."

"Curiosity," the servant of the shadows smiled which was entrancing and waved flirtatiously at Lancer of Red. "And who is this charming fellow? I didn't think I'd meet a servant as handsome as you."

"Nor a servant as beautiful as you are, madam." He grinned as he stood up and bowed, "Lancer of Red, at your service."

"My, oh my." Assassin tittered behind a raised hand, "To think you would have manners to show an enemy servant. One would think it wiser to kill me on sight."

"Ah why ever would I wish to tarnish such a wondrous rose?" Lancer put a hand over his heart as though the idea repulsed him.

"Trust me," Assassin scoffed, "I get a lot of close calls when it comes to humans. I'm a danger to you and everyone and not just because I'm a servant now." She seemed to be upset by that as she looked away sadly.

"Then we will assuage your concerns," Lancer gestured to the table. Assassin stared at him for a moment before nodding. He pulled out a chair and let her sit in it, "Be comfortable. We are friends here."

"Well as long as I'm not brutally murdered today, I think this will be just fine." Assassin said, "So, what brings you to town? I didn't think Ruler would take a rogue servant with her."

"Who says he's rogue?" Ruler asked.

"There's no master around," Assassin shrugged, "No master would just let their servant roam around a city without supervision. Human supervision I mean."

"Perhaps they have trust in their servant to act properly."

Assassin snorted, "I don't buy that. I've met a lot of humans and a lot of mages. There are good people all around us but the moment you give them power, it goes to their heads. I speak from experience myself." She winced, "But that aside, no. I think he's not with any master at the moment and is relying on you."

"He is not relying on me," Ruler stated, "But he is my current ally. It would seem that either his master isn't confident to use command seals on him or has another motive. I don't know what but until he tries something, Lancer of Red will be my steadfast companion."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Lancer grinned with pride. "So since you brought it up, why are you all alone? One would think you're a hypocrite for saying I'm rogue for being without a master but you are without yours."

"She's at our safehouse," Assassin said, "I won't tell you where it is and you won't be able to follow me. She's safe there."

Lancer nodded, "Smart thinking. You're as wise as you are marvelously pretty."

Assassin fluttered her eyes, "Keep talking like that and I'll have to suck you dry."

"I've had women try that before," Lancer chuckled, "None have succeeded."

"Alright," Ruler coughed into her fist as she blushed slightly, "I think we can put the flirting aside. Why aren't you with the other masters of Black?"

"Oh we're not going to join them," Assassin said, "They'll use me up and throw me away, especially once they find out about the nature of my current master. Besides, I'm an Assassin class servant. I'm the disposable class so we're waiting to see how the Holy Grail War plays out and strike where we can."

Ruler rubbed her chin. Since she was a neutral party, she shouldn't get involved in this. On the other hand, she had servants wanting to take her head. Lancer had sided with her so her neutrality was in question at this point. Regardless, Assassin was in real danger if she kept to herself. The factions would discover her in one way or another. She would be an invaluable member of her party so they could discover why Ruler was summoned here in the first place.

She made up her mind. She nodded, "If that is the case, why don't you join me? I am the Ruler class servant, Jeanne d'Arc. I wish to be a neutral party but it seems that some factions are out to kill me and I still don't know why I was summoned. I could use an Assassin on my side to clear up this mess."

"What's in it for me?" Assassin didn't seem convinced.

"Protection," Ruler said, "I will make this town neutral territory and my base of operations. The factions will not dare to cross me or I will oust them with a command seal."

Assassin of Black mulled it over for a moment before sighing, "Well it beats being alone and facing thirteen servants on my own."

"Add another seven to that," Lancer spoke up, "There's a third faction at play here."

Assassin groaned, "Of course there is. Well I'll join you. I'll show you my place tonight and we can stay safe there."

"Then it is agreed," Ruler smiled. Well it seems they were going to get a bit of a breather tonight. That would certainly help put her at ease and better think about the current situation.

* * *

Of course, said peace of mind wouldn't last forever. Not far outside the town, a small woman was humming a vibrant tune as she skipped along. Now naturally one wouldn't think of her as a threat. She was, again, small. On top of that she wore a black lolita dress. Overall just a pretty woman. However, that peaceful visage ended with the large halberd she had in her grasp. Crows seemed to swarm around her. They seemed patient, waiting for their next meal as though she would give it to them.

Perhaps she would. Her targets were close. She could feel it. Servants were beings of war. Spirits of the dead. All of that made her quite the servant tracker. She loved this whole thing. It was right up her alley and when she won this war, she would have her wish. Oh she just couldn't wait. All she had to do now was kill Ruler and possibly Lancer too. She hoped for both. It satisfied her greatly and she doubted the other factions had an opponent that could get around her demigod status.

If they could, all the better. She would have a real battle then and kill a strong opponent. Her god would thank her for the strong soul sent their way. Truly this was a great day. Well she'd have to wait for nightfall. Stupid grail war rules but she wouldn't fight against them. Night battles were just as fun with their own little flares.

Berserker of Red was on the prowl and whatever god was around help those in her sights.

* * *

Saber of Black sat still as she was examined. She was used to this sort of thing. After every mission, she would get a physical of some sort to make sure she was functioning properly. It was standard protocol. She didn't have a human's sense of decency when it came to physical contact so it was fine with however he touched her. Of course, Caster of Black was much more hands off about it then her fellow robots.

"Your design is amazing," Caster muttered as he looked her over. He'd sometimes poke her with a finger or use a little device to scan over her form, "I really want to shake the hands of whoever created you. They really knew what they were doing."

"I do not know my creator," Saber answered, "They had died out long ago."

"Shame," Caster said with a shrug, "I would have loved to see what they'd do with a little more mad genius added in." He nodded and took a couple of steps back, "I think that's enough for now."

"Alright," Saber nodded. She was mildly curious as to why he needed to check her out. She was performing well and had not sustained any damage during the encounter with enemy servants. She held her tongue however. It was not her place to question others. She watched him go back and tinker with a human sized machine of some sort.

"Hello," a mechanical voice spoke up. She turned to see Norm, Casters robot. He was a strange machine. He was more advanced than most robots of her day but not as sophisticated as herself. That didn't bother her. He was a fellow machine and it brought her a bit of comfort because of that.

"Hello," she replied.

"I hope my dad wasn't giving you any trouble," Norm asked.

Saber shook her head, "He has not. I do have to ask as to why you call him father. I was not aware that humans would find robots to be family material."

"He doesn't like to call me his son," Norm seemed slightly irritated, "But he means it all the same. He cares even if he doesn't say it out loud. That and my sister likes to hang out with me and we don't have any problems."

"Hmmm," Saber mulled this over. This family thing was truly complicated.

"What about you?" Norm asked, "Do you have a family?"

"I do not have a father, if that is what you mean." Saber responded, "Where I am from, we don't think of each other like family but… there was one other I cared about. I don't know what to call it exactly but I did."

Norm was silent for a moment, "Well I'm happy to hear that but everyone needs a family. Well why don't I get dad to adopt you too."

Behind her bandage, her eyes widened. She couldn't imagine he'd be serious about something like that, "You would do something like that? It is not necessary."

"Well I always wanted another sister and a robot one too," Norm said. He turned to Caster, "Can we adopt her?"

"Sure, sure, whatever." Caster waved them off without looking back.

Saber of Black didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened up a few times but not sound came out so she ended up closing it. It was unheard of. A human raising a machine yet here it was before her. Was this how her new life as a servant would go down? That she would be impossible yet… could she have a family?

Before she could correct her line of thought, Caster laughed villainously.

"Yes," he took a step back and spread out his arms, "The RecreateAndroidsInator is complete!"

"What does it do?" Saber asked, eying the human sized machine closely. It had a door in the front as though someone could walk in and out of it.

"Why recreate you of course," Caster said with a smile, "Since you are an android and I am a mad genius, I decided to pair them together. With this machine, if you are ever destroyed in combat, it will remake you here as though you had never died. Well I mean, you will have died and you'll be getting a new body, but that's just technical talk."

Saber blinked a few times. This was familiar stuff to her but this level of creation? In this short bit of time? "You would do this… for me?"

"Well of course," Caster said, "I may be an evil scientist but I'm not a bad guy. I can't have our Saber up and die on us. It would look bad for our reputation."

She didn't have anything to say to that. So she just walked right up to him and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Well I'm not one to shy away from a hug from a pretty lady," Caster said, "Say, what are your plans this evening? I've got a free schedule."

"I am free, dad."

"That's…. Dad?" Caster blinked in confusion.

"You adopted her, sir." Norm spoke up happily.

"When did I do that?"

"When you were working on the machine," Norm seemed amused by this, "You really need to work on paying attention when people talk to you."

Caster grumbled but didn't say anything more. Norm would have a snappy comeback as he always would and he didn't want to be the bad guy here. He sighed and patted Saber's head. One daughter was tiresome. He loved his little girl like no other and wanted the best for her but she could make him feel such agitation the likes that not even Perry could elicit from him. Now he had another to deal with? On top of that, that meant he lost a shot at a rather pretty girl. He wasn't exactly the type to date family so…

"Just don't call me dad, okay?" Caster muttered.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Definitely not that," Caster sharply declined.

"Papa?"

Caster hung his head down, "Fine."

"Thank you, papa." Saber hugged him tightly which caused him to groan.

"Yeah, thanks me." Caster sighed again. It seems that even in this life, the world would keep throwing him curveballs. Oh well, he'd take it in stride if that was the case.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruler was used to meeting with strange and interesting individuals. The French army was pretty much made up of them. Of course it helped that as Ruler class servant in a Holy Grail War, everyone seemed to give her enough respect. Well those that weren't trying to kill her of course. The early days leading the French army were hectic given the fact she was a woman. Even later in the war, some men didn't see her as an equal. She didn't mind too much. As long as France was free from English rule, they could think whatever they wanted.

The same could be said here. Meeting Reika, she was certainly normal on the surface. She smiled. She greeted them warmly and she seemed so average aside from her beautiful looks. Yet there was something off about her that Ruler couldn't put her finger on it. Well it didn't feel overtly dangerous and Assassin was in no ways in a good position to attack them. Against a Ruler and a Lancer class servant, she was outclassed when it came to fighting. At least, Ruler hoped she was. This Holy Grail War was confusing on so many levels.

"So," Ruler spoke up as she watched Assassin take her seat next to Reika, "As you know, I am the Ruler class servant of this war. It is my duty to supervise this war and make sure it goes accordingly."

"I'd imagine that it'd be quite difficult," Assassin of Black said, "Many servants and masters aren't ones to play by the rules."

"And are rather nasty," Reika idly rubbed a spot on her chest. Assassin of Black shot her a concerned look and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Quite," Ruler nodded. That wasn't surprising given the nature of magus and some servants, "Which is why I believe a little assistance would go a long way. I have recruited a member of the Red Faction." She gestured to Lancer of Red, "It would be most fitting to have a member of Black on my side as well. To keep the numbers even."

"That it would," Assassin of Black nodded, "And I'd imagine it would offer me a bit of safety to be on the side of Ruler. At least until the war is almost over of course. I don't say this for myself. I'm good at getting out of trouble. I say this for my master."

"Of course," Ruler nodded. She put a hand on her chest, "I swear as Jeanne d'Arc that I will keep you safe till the end of this war."

Reika smiled, "I trust you, Ruler. I mean, I sort of have to. I don't have anywhere else to go and now that the war has started, I'm sort of caught in the crosshairs. I'm just glad to be safe now."

"Mademoiselle," Lancer moved forward to take his hand in his. He kneeled before her and gave a charming smile that caused her to blush severely, "I also make a vow to keep you safe. No harm shall come to your beautiful form, this I swear to you."

"Oh my," Reika put her other hand over her burning cheek, giggling slightly. She didn't get like this often due to her profession. Yet there was something about him that made her blush.

"Hey," Assassin of Black teasingly shook her finger in front of his face, 'The only one who gets to seduce people around here is me."

Lancer laughed, "Perhaps. If you do though, let it be me~"

Assassin returned his laughter, "I think I've found one of my people~"

Ruler couldn't help but smile. It would seem that she wouldn't be alone in this war. Perhaps this would go accordingly to plan and she didn't need to worry so much. This was a nice change of pace.

That was the moment the door was caved in, slamming into the wall. A sadistic giggle followed as a gothic lolita with a giant halbard walked into the room, "Am I interrupting something?"

Ruler could instantly tell who it was. She stood up and faced her, "Berserker of Red, what are you doing here?"

"I was told to find Lancer," Berserker looked over and giggled, "And I see he's been pretty naughty. Trying to get a harem, I see."

Lancer chuckled and stood up as did Assassin of Black, "What can I say? The ladies love me."

"I can see that," Berserker looked between him and Ruler, "And I see you're working with Ruler instead of trying to kill her. You disobeyed orders, Lancer."

"And do you disapprove?"

"Hardly," Berserker's grin grew, "He turned to me when that happened. He trusted that I would finish the job. Oooh, it's so nice to be ordered to kill someone, especially strong opponents. I'm going to give him a loving reward when I get back~"

"Perhaps we can solve this issue peacefully," Ruler said as her body tightened up, ready for a fight.

"Oh no," Berserker pouted and hefted her halberd, "That would be boring. How about we do it my way." With that she charged towards Ruler.

At least, that's what she attempted. The moment she leaped forward, a loud blast was heard. The bullet smashed into Berserker of Red's side and sent her crashing through the wall. Ruler, Assassin and her master looked on in confusion before turning to Lancer of Red.

He was holding a anti-tank rifle, "I doubt that will hold them off." He shifted once more into his traditional Lancer form, hefting his lance with ease. "Let us go, mademoiselles. The last thing I want to see if a scratch on wonderful selves."

"How kind of you," Reika smiled as they started to race out of the room.

"Assassin," Ruler said as they ran out of the building. The moon shown overhead, illuminating the city. Thankfully everyone was inside so they didn't have to worry too much about people getting in the way, "Keep your master safe. We don't know when Berserker will reappear."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Assassin nodded, keeping close to her master.

"I'll stick with you," Ruler said, "Lancer, do you think you can hold off Berserker long enough for us to escape."

"I know how to handle beautiful women of any size," Lancer gave her a charming smile that could make any woman swoon. Her cheeks were slightly red because of it as were Reika's. Assassin just idly chuckled with only the faintest blush. "So don't worry so much. Besides, she must know taking on three servants at once is silly."

"Perhaps," Berserker walked out from an alleyway. "But I am a silly girl. I just love a good challenge."

"Master," Assassin snarled as she bared her canines. She may be more human than fox now, but she still had some instincts from her past self. "Go find some cover and stay out of this."

"Oh please do," Berserker said, "It wouldn't be fun to kill a human like her. No challenge and my master never told me to do anything of the sort. So she's safe. You all on the other hand?" She raised her halberd as a vicious grin went across her face, "You all won't make it through the night!" With that, she rushed forward.

Assassin threw two balls of fiery magic right at the charging Berserker. Berserker's speed however let her dodge and get in Assassin's face before she could dodge. Thankfully Lancer got in front of her and blocked the attack. Said attack smashed both of them backwards into the side of the building, caving in the wall. Berserker laughed and turned to Ruler and attacked.

Ruler quickly found herself using every bit of skill she had acquired in her life as she used her polearm to block each strike from Berserker. It was only thanks to her increased strength as a servant and the knowledge that came from it that kept her alive at this moment. However, she was clearly on the defensive. Berserker of Red's insane giggles didn't help her nerves nor did her powerful strikes that shook her arms each time they impacted her flag pole.

"Come on," Berserker said as she moved to the right and struck upwards. Ruler was able to push the blow to the side and moved backwards, "Give me an actual challenge. I want to have fun here."

"I can't fall here, Berserker." Ruler grunted as she was pushed back by another blow. She may be tiny, but Berserker had a lot of power behind her swings. Fitting for her class, really. "I am to oversee this war. Leave now and we can end this peacefully."

"Are you going on about that again?" Berserker hooked her polearm and slammed it into the ground. She quickly moved forward and kicked Ruler in the abdomen, sending her flying off into a wall. Berserker's grin only widened at that, "I was made for war. My whole being cries out for it. I shall not stop until I have the grail. Until then, everyone is an opponent. Anyways, my master wishes for you to die tonight so who am I to say no?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Lancer shouted as he charged at her.

Berserker twirled around with a malicious smile and blocked his strike. Her eyes widened as she was pushed back, stumbling slightly. That's when she let out a laugh, "You're finally taking this seriously, aren't you Lancer?"

Lancer snorted as he parried an overhead strike, "To protect those who I care about, yes. She is my wish. My goal. I will do anything to keep her safe."

"How romantic," Berserker blushed slightly, "When I become a goddess of love, I'll remember you two fondly for your devotion to each other."

"It is I that shall that shall remember you," Lancer said back.

Unbeknownst to Berserker, Assassin had used her class advantage to mask her presence. She was thankful for that. She could have been a Caster, but fighting like an Assassin was more her style anyways. As she watched Lancer and Berserker go at it, she waited for her time to strike. That's when she saw it. Berserker was leaning forward, not taking anything but Lancer to note. Her chance was upon her. Assassin sped forward, hoping Berserker didn't have some sixth sense. Thankfully for her, she didn't.

Assassin's magically enhanced claws ripped their way through Berserker's spine as she clawed her back. Berserker let out a gasp of pain as she reeled back, her body losing cohesion with the strike. Lancer didn't hesitate. He thrust his lance straight through Berserker's chest, piercing her heart. He pushed all the way through and watched her face contort in pain.

He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Berserker. To know I had to kill such a fine woman fills my heart with grief. I hope you can rest easy."

"I'll rest after I killed you."

Lancer's eyes widened as she saw a manic grin on her face. She reeled her little fist back and punched him in the face. He was sent flying back, his weapon with him as it left her body. He stopped when Assassin caught him. They both looked at Berserker in shock.

There she was, standing there with a broken spine and a hole in her chest. Yet she seemed to be having fun. That was when her body started to heal. The hole closed up and after a few seconds, she twisted about to feel herself up. She patted her back, "Ah, there. Now everything's back in order. Why are you two so shocked? No Apostle can go down that easily."

Assassin growled, "Come on. We've got to find a way to kill her. I'm thinking we should go for the head next."

"Maybe," Lancer huffed. He was really out of his element here. Enemies tended to go down after you stabbed them through the heart, "We'll just have to try and see."

"I won't give you that chance," Berserker laughed and ran towards them. However, before she could reach them, something blasted her out of the way. The servant duo facing her blinked in surprise as she smacked against the wall of a building. She was wrapped in string and confetti and struggled to get out of it, "What's happening?"

"Sorry about that," a bubbly female voice spoke up, "I just don't like seeing people fight."

"Eh?" Assassin of Black quirked an eyebrow as a young woman with poofy pink hair bounced onto the scene, "And you are?"

"Archer of Black," she waved at them, "Or you can call me Pinkie. I don't care whichever as long as you're happy."

"I'll call you Pinkie for now," Assassin smiled. Archer's presence just seemed to lift her spirits. It was as though she was radiating fun and happiness. "So what's the plan?"

"Run," Archer said as she pointed to Berserker, "She's going to get out of that pretty soon. Now's our best shot."

"Agreed," Ruler walked back to the group. Lancer rushed over to her but she simply smiled and patted his shoulder, "I'm fine. Just a little winded. I think Archer of Black's plan to run is our best choice. I'd imagine you want me to go to your castle?"

Archer nodded, "Yepperoonie! It's pretty safe there and I can throw you a big ol' party."

Ruler smiled, "That does sound nice. I do have to say that I am still technically an impartial-"

"I don't care," Assassin looked to see Berserker free one arm, "Let's just go over there now, okay?"

"Understood," Ruler said and that's when then the group made a break for it.

Berserker of Red huffed as she did her best to unfree herself. She wasn't going to catch up to them at this rate and they probably would group up by the time she did. She wasn't stupid enough to try and take on eight servants by herself. She looked away, "Guess I'll just have to tell my master the bad news." She pouted, "Still, I'm closer to pleasing him then that Assassin of ours."

She wouldn't fail the next time. Next time, someone would fall to her blade. They could count on it.


End file.
